


Rambunctious Roommates

by Dracos_tealsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Complete, Death Eater Trials, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Pining Harry Potter, Sassy Harry Potter, Summer, draco is a tease, restoring Hogwarts, tags added for latter chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_tealsuit/pseuds/Dracos_tealsuit
Summary: Harry is outed during the summer before 8th year and is forced to room with a girl. Enter Pansy Parkinson."I don't want to room with a girl. I want to room with Ron," he said. "Besides, this is ridiculous! I've never messed around with anyone at Hogwarts."Now it was McGonagall's eyebrow that lifted at him.A slight blush tinged Harry's cheeks and he fought to keep it from going full down his neck as he remembered the prefects bathroom in 4th year. "Fine," he amended, "I've never messed around with anyone in Gryffindor."McGonagall pursed her lips."Oh bloody- any men in Gryffindor then," he said, "I've never messed around with any men in Gryffindor."





	1. Get in line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters, except Loire, belong to J.K. Rowling. We are forever in her debt

Harry received a letter from owl post on July 31st, 1998, before he’d even started making his morning cup of tea.

_Mr. Potter,_

_First, I would like to say thank you for all of the help you are giving to the restoration project this summer. It is because of your dedication and that of the other students that we are are on track to open for class September 1st._

_I am looking forward to having yourself, and other students from 8th year, join us for your final year of education._

_Please come to Hogwarts this afternoon at 5pm to meet with me and discuss an important matter which will affect your last year in the castle._

_You may use Hagrid’s floo. I have written the address on the back of this parchment along with the password for my office._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Once Harry had successfully removed himself from Hagrid’s suffocating hug, and promised to come back to catch up before leaving, he walked the grounds from the hut to the castle and headed for Headmistress McGonagall’s office.

Harry looked at the gargoyle for a moment, then down at the paper in his hand, sighed, and said, "Elder Wand." The staircase appeared and he took it to the Headmistress' office. When he entered he looked around, noticing McGonagall standing behind her desk with Professor Loire standing next to her.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming to see me today," she said.

"Hello Headmistress, I got your owl. Is everything ok?" he sat in front of her desk.

McGonagall gave a tight smile and sat down, followed by Loire. The three of them sat quietly for a moment, silence filling the room. Harry tugged at his school tie that was suddenly too tight around his neck. Professor Lorie remained relaxed and even a touch smug as if whatever was about to happen was of great amusement to her. Finally, McGonagall squared her shoulders and looked straight at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, we have asked you here today to discuss a sensitive issue," she began, "You are aware that Dolores Umbridge is on the education board at the Ministry?"

Harry unconsciously shifted his right hand, "Actually, I didn't know. I hadn't thought to catch up with her," he deadpanned. 

"I have word that she will not be there forever. Until that change is in effect though, she still holds a lot of power at the Ministry," McGonagall paused, seeming to brace herself before the next statement. "She has made some decisions about your return to Hogwarts. We will need to comply with them until her position changes."

Harry narrowed his eyes and said nothing. He knew from her time as a Professor at Hogwarts, that the decisions Dolores tended to make bordered on the extreme. He could only hold his breath and hope that he would not be somehow forced to carve anything else into human flesh.

"The returning 8th-year students will sleep two to a room in the renovated west tower. Due to the recently released information about your preferences," McGonagall spoke slow and steady.

 _This sounds practiced. She never talks to me like this._ Harry thought.

 

"We will need to room you with a female student," she finished.

"What preferences?" Harry asked casually. He could think of more than one preference that she might be talking about, but he was fairly certain which one would upset Umbridge.

Professor Loire lifted a brow at him, leaned forward, and placed a copy of the _Prophet_ in the middle of the desk so they could all see the front page. The headline read _Savior isn't Saving Himself._

Harry recognized the article, it had come out several weeks ago. He had been out late the night before at the wizarding club, Double Arrow. A few drinks, a sloppy kiss on the dancefloor, and a back alley blowjob had all been reported by the bloke he'd pulled that night. Harry figured the story had gotten that bloke a nice chunk of change, but it was the photo he'd snagged that really sold the whole thing. Up until this point, Harry's "preferences" had only been rumor.

Harry looked down at the paper and felt his shoulders tense as he tried to process through the anger, and regret he felt for being outed so publicly, coupled with the awkward sensation of feeling no shame for the act, but a cascade of embarrassment at having to discuss this with his professors. He looked back to the Headmistress, "She can't do this! I can't be punished for being bent!" Harry caught the smirk on Professor Loire's face and sent her a scowl. She didn't seem bothered.

"Mr. Potter, you are not being punished," McGonagall replied.

"I don't want to room with a girl. I want to room with Ron," he said. "Besides, this is ridiculous! I've never messed around with anyone at Hogwarts."

Now it was McGonagall's eyebrow that lifted at him.

A slight blush tinged Harry's cheeks and he fought to keep it from going full down his neck as he remembered the prefects bathroom in 4th year. "Fine," he amended, "I've never messed around with anyone in Gryffindor."

McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Oh bloody- _any men_ in Gryffindor then," he said, "I've never messed around with any men in Gryffindor."

Professor Loire struggled down a laugh, turning her eyes toward the ceiling to search for something less amusing. Harry sent her another dirty look.

"Harry, I want to give you the opportunity to choose who you room with."

"Ron."

McGonagall sighed, "To choose an appropriate female to room with."

"This is ridiculous," Harry muttered and folded his arms across his chest.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Loire said, her voice floating through the office in a way that made Harry suspect she might have some Veela heritage, "surely there must be one female in Hogwarts whom you trust."

 _Whom._ Harry rolled his eyes. _Must be a pureblood or raised by dentists._

After his silent protest, McGonagall offered, "Hermione Granger, perhaps?"

"No," Harry shuddered, "Hermione will drive me around the bend in a months time with her nagging about my study habits.”

“Luna Lovegood?” she countered.

“Luna would only need a week to make me crazy, despite what she thinks about my sanity.”

“Perhaps a student from a different year?” Loire interjected.

Harry ran a hand through his wild hair, “Luna is a different year. Other than that there’s only Ginny, and she wouldn't keep her hands off me if we were caged together like this. So no," he glared at each of them, "there are no 'appropriate females' here." He'd never used air quotes before, they were nice for times when you needed to condescend.

“Surely there must be someone here who can keep their hands to themselves,” Loire said.

Harry huffed a humorless laugh. “Some girl who won’t try to rig my food with love potion? Who won’t peep at me in the shower? Who won’t sniff my clothes or try to touch me…” He gagged on the last words ‘while I sleep’.

"No, Professor," Harry spit the word at her, "there's not a single-" he froze mid-rant as his mind filled in a name for the one female who fit the bill. He sank back into the chair and glanced at McGonagall, feeling defeated.

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow. “Well? Do you have a name?”

“Pansy."

She blinked, the deep lines of her mouth dragging her lips down, making her look older. “Oh. I see. Miss Parkinson is not going to like this…”

"Well she can get in line," Harry bit back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on Instagram
> 
> @dracos.tealsuit


	2. Not on your life, Parkinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post chapter 3 before end of day Friday

**Two months earlier**

 

Harry received a letter by owl post on May 31st, 1998, before he’d even started making his morning cup of tea.

_Dear Student,_

_I hope you are having an enjoyable summer and looking forward to the next school year._

_As you are aware, the Hogwarts castle was severely damaged this year and is in desperate need of renovation. We have a lot of witches and wizards working to bring the castle back to its former glory._

_However, we need as much help as possible in order to be open on September 1st for the start of the school year._

_If you are available, please come to the Hogwarts great hall tomorrow at 9am to meet with the other people helping in this important matter._

_Hogwarts Renovation Team_

Harry filled his cup of tea and started cooking breakfast. Once he was full and the kitchen was clean he read the letter again and fire called Ron.

Ron's face appeared in the coals, "Hey Harry, are you coming over today?"

"Sure am. I wouldn't miss a chance to fly with you and Charlie."

Ron grinned, "I bet."

Harry gave a small smile in return, "Shut up Ron. Did you get an owl from the school?"

"Oh. Yeah, 'Mione said everyone got them, 7th year and up. Why? Are you going?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"No. We're still researching for Hermione's parents. Ginny isn't going either, she wants to stay with George at the shop."

"Yeah. That makes sense," Harry said to hide his disappointment. "Let me know if you guys need anything for your research, ok?"

Ron smiled again, "You already bullied the ministry into letting us use their private library."

"I did not bully! I asked. Nicely."

"And reminded them you have the order of Merlin, for killing Voldemort, and that you were still suspicious of people who worked in the ministry."

Harry shrugged vying for innocence, "I don't really remember the whole conversation." Then he smiled, "See you at noon," and cut the link.

                 

****

 

The next day, Harry arrived at the Three Broomstick via floo at 9am. He wanted to be late for this initial meeting to avoid the other students. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, he went to the great hall and found Luna Lovegood sitting with someone Harry had never seen before.

"Harry!" Luna said as she jumped from her seat to hug him.

Harry smiled and hugged her back, "Hey there Luna," he said into her hair.

She pulled back and looked him over carefully, "Oh my. You have too many wrackspurts. Have you not been putting any honey in your morning fry up?"

"Er… I must have forgotten that," he said, and then added, "Do you mean to say my tea?"

Luna's nose crinkled, "No. Why would you put anything extra in tea? I meant your eggs of course."

A throat cleared and Harry's attention was pulled to the woman behind Luna. He walked up and put his hand out, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

She shook it and said, "Yes, of course. I'm Professor Loire. I'll be your new DADA professor," and dropped his hand.

Harry blinked, trying not to wonder if she was a werewolf or a death eater. She looked young, maybe only a few years older than him. "Right," he said. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you two running the renovations? I'm here to help."

Loire looked him over, "Is there a reason you're late?"

Harry noticed the way her voice floated through the hall without being loud or abrasive. "Yes," he said, "I didn't… that is the other students…. I mean…. No, actually, there's not. It won't happen again."

Loire looked at him for a moment and then softly smiled, "I hope not. Either way, your help is needed. The Headmistress put Miss Lovegood in charge of assigning so please follow her."

Luna linked hands with Harry and started to pull him out of the hall, describing different renovation projects along the way. When Harry started to hear the voices of other students he dropped her hand and pulled back. Luna stopped and looked at him.

"I don't really want to work with any other students," he said. Then, as Luna's face became concerned, he quickly added, "Just, it's the hero wor- it's too much attention. You know?"

Luna's eyes brightened, "I know just the thing!" She spun about and lead him to the west wing. Once there, she threw open the door to reveal a staff room being expanded built into a dormitory. "This is going to be for you guys, the 8th years," she said.

Harry didn't reply, instead, he stared at the witch who was using her wand to fill in a stone wall with mud, it was Pansy Parkinson. The last time they met was in the middle of May in Diagon Alley. That meeting had made the papers. Along with a copy of the apology letter she read to him regarding her attempt to give him up to Voldemort, and the forgiveness Harry had granted. He knew she did it out in the open so people would hear it, but her eyes had seemed sincere. Besides, the war was over and Harry had given himself up in the end anyway.

Pansy turned to see them and the mud stopped moving, hanging in mid-air between her and the wall she was building. She turned back and lowered the mud carefully to the tarp-covered floor.

"Hi Pans," Luna said, beaming at her.

"Hello Lovegood," Pansy answered, keeping her eyes on Harry. Then, "Potter," with a slight nod.

"Harry needs to work with you so no one worships him."

Harry felt a blush start on his cheeks at Luna's words, "I don't… I just…" he fumbled. "Would you mind if I work with you?"

Her eyes were suspicious as they passed over Harry. "Obviously I'm not going to deny the Chosen One," then she turned back to her work.

They worked together in silence for the rest of the day, with Pansy filling in the mortar and Harry placing the stones. When evening came Harry gave her an awkward little smile and said, "See you tomorrow."

She gave him a nod and offered a tight smile in return.

On Tuesday Harry showed up 20 minutes late again, to avoid any other students, and had brought a wireless. The music helped pass the time and every once in a while he could hear Pansy humming along to a song.

On Thursday Harry forgot to bring lunch.

"Potter," Pansy said, sitting on a chair she had transfigured from a stone, "How can you be late every day and not remember your food?"

Harry shrugged.

Pansy lifted a green apple out of her bag and tossed it at him. Harry caught it and gave a small smile.

"I'm late on purpose to avoid other students. Is this apple for Malfoy?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that an issue?"

"Is it an issue for you to give me, of all people, something you brought for Malfoy?" He asked, breaking into a grin, "No," he finished, biting into the apple.

Pansy relaxed slightly and rolled her eyes, "Don't get a big head Savior, I still have 3 apples in my bag."

She tucked into her food for a moment and took a drink of water. Then, looking back up at him, "Is it really that bad with the others that you have to avoid them and work with a death eater sympathist?"

Harry scoffed, "Come off it. I know you don't think that way. I work with you because you won't fangirl all over me."

She lifted a sculpted eyebrow at him, "Oh Potter," her tone dropped suggestively and she smiled, "that's not true. I framed the picture of us from the paper," she said and popped a raspberry in her mouth.

Harry laughed, "Yeah I bet you did. Commemorated your public apology to the boy who lived?"

Pansy smirked.

"It is bad with the others. You wouldn't believe it if I told you. I can't go anywhere or do anything. If it wasn't for muggle cl-" Harry stopped and looked away. "Anyway, working with you isn't so bad."

"Can I get you to write down that glowing review and autograph it for me?"

Harry laughed again, "Not on your life, Parkinson."


	3. Sex is not therapy

On Friday and Saturday night Harry went to the club.

On Sunday he went to the burrow. The house was abuzz with people, hugs, and food. After dinner, he joined Ron and Hermione to discuss her parents and the offer Ron and Harry had received from the auror department to start training.

"I told them I want to finish school," Harry said, fidgeting with the hem of his Eve 6 t-shirt. He felt guilty for not wanting to be an auror, for not joining with Ron and spending his life fighting the bad guys. But he couldn't spend his entire life fighting and still find any joy. He had woken up screaming enough to know he didn't need more experience to fuel his nightmares. Voldemort was gone, Harry could finally live for himself.

Hermione's eyes glowed with pride, "Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" she turned to Ron, "We can all be there together."

Harry looked at Ron in surprise, "You're not going to the aurors?"

"I will o' course," Ron said, "but I can't leave you two at Hogwarts without me," he put a hand on Hermione's leg as he said it.

Harry grinned, "That's great Ron, did you already tell them?"

"No. I'm going to mention it when I'm there for the trials. Robards said I could meet with him beforehand."

Harry didn't say anything to that, just nodded and looked at the floor. Robards had offered to meet with Harry too but he'd declined.

"Harry," Hermione said his name cautiously.

"Yeah?" he said, examining the hardwood floor.

"Are you ready to testify?"

He looked up now, "I am I think."

"Do you think you'll be ok? Reliving that?"

Harry shrugged, "I only have to be there for 2 days. And it's important."

"I can't believe you're testifying for Malfoy's mum," Ron said with a grimace.

"She saved my life," Harry replied defensively.

"No, I know that," Ron rushed to reassure him, "I know. It's just," he trailed off.

"Surreal?" Hermione offered.

"Yes," Ron said, "It's bloody bizarre mate."

Harry shrugged again, "Well it's going to be a lot weirder testifying for Malfoy. And you're doing that one with me."

"Ugh," Ron tossed himself sideways to lay on the floor with his head in Hermione's lap, "don't remind me."

Hermione smiled down at him then looked back to Harry, "It's the right thing to do."

The three of them had spent hours talking about the trials, not wanting to miss anything. Harry had been angry at the time and ranted about the trials after Voldemort's first defeat. Hermione had written down names, dates, and events and they had all signed it and sent it to the ministry. They wanted to make sure everyone was safe, and every last death eater was behind bars. It was Hermione who'd first brought up Malfoy. Harry had gone quiet at the mention of his name and listened to Ron and Hermione discuss him, his upbringing, his mistakes, saving them, Dumbledore, and his wand.

Finally, Hermione had looked at Harry and he saw softness in her eyes, "What do you think?" she had asked.

"I don't know, I guess," he paused, "I guess I never thought about him going on trial. I know he did a lot of shit but, I would have done anything to protect my family from Voldemort. He was basically a hostage at the end."

Hermione had laid a comforting hand over his, "I think you're right Harry. If you want to speak for him I'll speak with you."

Harry's given a soft smile, "Thank you," and they both turned to Ron.

Ron narrowed his eyes, looking between them, "Yeah all right, add him to the list. I'll tell them the ferret lied to save us from the snake."

 

****

 

On June 24th, a week before the trials, Harry and Pansy started on building the separate dorm rooms. They spent the morning drawing up plans and arguing over the importance of closet space but agreeing on giving each room its own bathroom. Luna had informed them it would be two to a room and which dimensions had been approved by the board.

Harry always left at 5 so he could miss any other students at the floo, but he and Pansy lost track of time. At 5:30 they got a visitor.

"Hello Miss Parkinson, Mr. Potter."

They both looked up to find Professor Loire in the entryway to the nearly built common room. Harry was surprised to see her hair down, tumbling in red curls past her shoulders. "Hello Professor," he said.

"I'm glad to see you stay late once in a while to make up for your tardiness."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin, "Only when Pansy here asks me to." He could feel Pansy turn a glare on him.

Loire turned to the other girl, "Your friends are waiting for you in the great hall. You should both go home really." She turned back to Harry, "And you should consider coming in early to avoid your fan club, rather than late. No one ever shows up before 9am."

Harry shrugged, "All right. I can do that."

The Professor smirked, "See you tomorrow then. I'm going to fortify your work for tonight. You can't be here for that so go home or to wherever you two go when you're not here."

The two of them stood, dusted off and headed for the hall. Harry turned back before leaving, "Professor?"

Loire had been looking at the plans that were sprawled out on the floor. She looked up at Harry and lifted an inquiring eyebrow.

Harry nodded to the window ledge, "Feel free to use the wireless," he said.

This time she gave him a real, albeit small, smile.

In the hallway, Pansy smacked him on the arm, "What the fuck Potter?"

Harry rubbed his left bicep and scowled at her, "What?!"

"You do not call me by my given name," she said. "And you certainly don't indicate that I am coercing you into staying late with me!"

"Sorry," Harry said, shuffling his feet a bit, "I guess I didn't really think of how that sounded. Not every sentence of mine is run through some Slytherin filter."

Pansy huffed a humorless laugh, "Yeah right, Savior. I've been working with you every day this month. I've noticed that you're not all Gryffindor. You certainly have the sarcasm of a Slytherin. I suspect the issue is being raised in the wrong house, which is where you were taught to speak before you think."

Harry paused for a moment then cooly met her eye and said, "That's true actually. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Pansy's eyes grew wide and she seemed to search his face looking for something, "Salazar’s balls, you’re not lying, are you?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I-" he was cut off when someone spoke from around the corner in the hall.

"Pansy?" Draco Malfoy's voice struck Harry so thoroughly that any hope for their conversation to continue died on the spot. He stood, feeling frozen the ground.

Pansy's brow knit down in confusion as she watched Harry closely. "Be there in a minute," she called back. She turned back to Harry, still studying him. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," he said, too quickly, looking at the floor "I just…. I haven't seen him since…" he stalled out.

Pansy tilted her head like a curious cat, "You aren't going to be a dick are you?" she asked with slow, careful words.

Harry's eyes snapped up, "No! No, I just…. Well maybe. I mean he tends to… Ya know."

"Yes actually, I do know," Pansy said with a grimace, "Wait here for a few minutes, I'll get him and Blaise out of the hallway. Seeing you would ruin him for the night. Be early tomorrow Scarhead." Then she left without waiting for him to reply.

At home, Harry inhaled a sandwich and changed his clothes. He was late to meet his friends at the pub. On his way to the door, he was stopped by a fire call from Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry, are you still coming for drinks?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Last track of time. I was just about to leave."

"Are you wearing that clubbing jacket again?" Hermione said accusatory, pushing Ginny's face out of the way.

Harry sighed, "It's cold, and I like this jacket." He pulled Sirius' jacket tighter around his shoulders.

"You're not planning to go clubbing after meeting with us, are you? You know how I feel about these one-offs your having. Sex is not therapy, Harry."

"Yes mum, thank you." _Have you tried it though?_ He thought.

Ginny's face pushed back into the fire, "I can get her off your back if you let me watch you make out with a boy of my choosing," she said, giving him a wicked grin.

Harry laughed, "You're both awful. I'm leaving now. See you soon."

He did go out that night after seeing his friends. Two days later the _Prophet_ arrived with Harry's picture and the headline that would later be shown to him in McGonagall's office, _Savior isn't Saving Himself._


	4. I guess we're even

* * *

The article had been in the morning edition of the Prophet on Friday, June 26th. That morning, Harry was already in the west wing working on the dorms when Pansy showed up at precisely 9am.

“Hello Savior.” A coy smile touched her full mouth, then it was gone, leaving him to wonder if his pounding head and lack of sleep was causing him to see things.

He squinted at her and Harry’s stomach dropped a little. The merry gleam in her eye was simply too suspicious.“Parkinson.” He replied and moved cautiously to his work.

She remained where she was, “Hungover?”

“Bite me.”   _How does she know?_  Harry gave his collar a sniff. Not even a hint of the strong firewhisky he had been drinking the night before.

“Oh no, Potter, not your clothes. Do you happen to read the _Prophet_?”

“Merlin, no.” He was disgusted at the very thought.

Pansy's eyes glittered with anticipation, she gave him an unkind smirk, "There was an article about you this morning."

Harry felt his shoulders tense and the room grew suddenly hot. There were always articles about him, something atrocious must have come out for Pansy to be this excited to throw it in his face. True, they had built something of a truce over the last month, bordering on a friendship, but even as a true friend of a Slytherin you were always in danger of blackmail or good old-fashioned humiliation.

Harry swallowed and said, "Er… Ok?"

Pansy smiled again, "It was very interesting. I had no idea you and I had so much in common," she said with a wink. "Went into the perfect amount of detail too, about your time at the club last night."

 _Fuck_.

Harry groaned, "Oh no." _Fuck fuck fuck_.

"Oh yes," Pansy said, "We read it a few times. Do you want me to share some of my favorite parts?"

Harry put his face in his hands, "We?" he asked, the question coming out muffled.

"Indeed!" Pansy replied, full-blown joy lacing her words, "I was at Blaise's with Draco for breakfast when the owls came in. Draco did a dramatic reading for us."

_Fuck my life, of course he did._

"Were there pictures?" he asked weakly.

"Mmhmm. And an interview."

"With Tim?"

Pansy laughed, "Tom actually. I take it that means you're not exclusive with him?"

"That bastard. I knew something was off when he wanted to lick my scar."

Pansy abruptly stopped laughing, "That's disgusting Potter," she said. Then after a moment, "I'm sad that wasn't in the interview," and started to laugh again.

Harry turned to the wall he had been working on and thunked his head against it. "How do they not have better things to report on?"

"If you didn't want anyone to know then you should have gone to a muggle club, obviously," Pansy said. "If you go out often then I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to be outed."

Harry sighed and leaned more of his body against the wall. "Normally I do go to muggle clubs but I was out with Hermione and Ginny last night and it was late when they went home, so I went to a wizard club because it's faster."

"You were with Ginny?" Pansy asked, sounding far to interested.

Harry turned and stared at her.

Pansy cleared her throat and looked down, "The Weaslette," she corrected.

Harry's eyes narrowed again, but before he could say anything Pansy asked another question.

"What do you mean it's faster at a wizard club?"

"It's- people are more eager," Harry felt his cheeks heat up, "No. I'm not answering that. We are not talking about this anymore." He turned the wireless on and they both started working. Later, Harry would wonder why she had let it go so easily.

They finished building out all of the rooms with attached bath except for one and decided to stop there for the day. Harry looked over the plans they had made then said to her, "Do you think they would let us pick our rooms early since we built the place?"

"Have they ever stopped you from doing whatever you want?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry gave her a dirty look, "That's so far from the truth-"

"Stop," she said, cutting him off. "I fully plan to utilize your chosen status to my advantage. I know you don't like special treatment but I do and I'm going to make sure you ask them to let me pick my room."

He huffed, annoyed, and asked, "Is that all you're planning to use me for?"

Pansy gave him a measured look and said, "Just like you've been using me, in the same way, all month to keep yourself hidden from the other students."

Harry considered that "Fair enough."

Pansy smiled, "And no, I plan to use your Savior status as much as possible until school starts."

"What happens when school starts?"

Pansy shrugged and looked back down at the plans, "Your friends come back, and we won't have a project to work on. It'll just be different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It will be different," he said. Then reluctantly added, "I'm not going to be here next week. I have," he ran his hand over the back of his neck, "some stuff to do."

Pansy stilled, taking a deep breath. A tense silence fell between them until she met his eye, "Are you-"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. But," Harry paused, breaking eye contact, "I'm not testifying _against_ everyone."

Pansy's eyes were bright when he looked back at her and he could feel a lump in his throat that he swallowed through before leaving for the night.

In an attempt to avoid thinking about the trials Harry spent Friday and Saturday nights at a muggle club in Brixton district, London. He let alcohol and the hands of a few strangers distract him completely. By Sunday he was thoroughly exhausted and slept through most of the day, then went to the Burrow for dinner.

Tuesday he spent in interviews with the Wizengamot and testified against over half of the people he was scheduled to, he provided pensieve memory for everyone he was asked to provide for and went home, exhausted. Wednesday morning he met Ron and Hermione at the private floo in Robard’s office and they sat through three meetings before breaking to eat.

Ron threatened to force a calming draught potion down Harry’s throat if he didn’t stop fidgeting until Hermione reminded him that any potion could be considered tampering with a witness.

She turned to Harry, “Go for a walk and get your nerves under control,” Hermione said. She offered a worn smile, “We are almost through this Harry.”

Harry sighed, they were right, he needed to calm down. “Yeah. All right, I’ll be back before the next set,” he said, and gave Hermione a brief shoulder squeeze before he left. 

He wandered through the hallways trying to settle his spinning thoughts. He wanted the next trial to never come, and yet be done and over with all at once. He wanted to just go home, drink Dreamless Sleep, and pass out for days. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as he turned a corner and a group of people stood staring at him wide-eyed.

 _No. No, not right now. Please._ He thought.

The group was five people, two young boys, one middle-aged woman, and two teenage girls. One of the girls burst into tears and whispered, “Oh my goodness, it’s really you.”

Harry tried to back away but the group of them broke into a run and crashed into him, a rush of thank you’s and hands pulling at his clothes, touching his hair and his scar. He tried to keep his head, not wanting to get aggressive but they were hurting him now and he felt his robes tear at the seem and his glasses pulled off his face. Right as he felt his resolve start to snap he heard two voices behind him call out, “ _Petrificus totalus!_ ”

Everyone except Harry froze and then all of them toppled against him dragging him down to the floor as well. He felt the weight of two people lifted off of him and then he could see a fuzzy figure standing above him. “Thank you,” he croaked out.

A firm soft hand grabbed his and hauled him to his feet while another took his other hand and placed his glasses in it. He quickly put his glasses on and found himself staring into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Harry’s breath stopped coming as every emotion he could process thundered through him until Draco scowled at him and pulled back his hand.

“I have to say Scarhead, I thought you were exaggerating about your fans,” Pansy said, pulling Harry’s attention.

  
Harry was pleased to note that Pansy’s face didn’t trap air the same way. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the floor to take a steady breath. He looked back at Draco, “Thanks for your help,” then looked at Pansy again, “both of you.”

Draco looked down at his wand, “Yes well,” he resheathed it, “I owed you... for the fire.”

Harry felt heat spread through his chest and up his face as he watched Draco’s movements. He cleared his throat and looked down at his fans, attackers, whatever. “Yeah, I guess we’re even,” he supplied weakly.

“Well Potter,” Pansy said, resheathing her own wand, “You’ve never saved me, so I guess this means you owe me now.”

Harry gave her a brief smile, thankful she was attempting to break some of the tension, and said, “Yeah, that sounds right. I’ll try to make good on it.” He looked back to Draco, taking in the dark circles under his eyes, he looked exhausted. Harry briefly wondered if his eyes were any better.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you know when I want to cash in the favor,” Pansy said. She pulled on Draco’s sleeve, leading him away.

Draco turned back and looked over Harry’s robes and then up to his face, “Go fix your robes Potter, you’re up in front of some very influential wizards soon.” Then they left around the corner.

Harry leaned against the wall taking several deep breaths before returning to the room with Hermione and Ron.


	5. I can’t be sure

Harry was first called on for Narcissa Malfoy's trial. He recounted the story of her lying to Voldemort about his death, and how that act saved everyone from Voldemort's victory in the battle. The Wizengamot gave her 6 months of house arrest with full use of magic, pending no further charges.

During Draco's trial, they asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to stand together but Harry did all of the retellings of their time at the Manor. Hermione answered questions about her part in distorting Harry's face and declined discussion regarding her torture, stating that Bellatrix was already dead.

Headmistress McGonagall also spoke for Draco. She didn't provide any specific stories, she discussed his age and upbringing, more than anything else. She also offered to hold monthly accountability meetings with him, should he return to her school.

Draco didn't look up during any of the proceedings, only seemed to be focused intently on his hands which were in his lap. The Wizengamot cleared him of all charges, pending a successful year at Hogwarts, continued community service through the restoration project, and mandatory monthly meetings with McGonagall.

Before Harry could step down and go back to his seat one of the Malfoy lawyers stopped him and asked, "Mr. Potter, a few more questions if you are willing?"

Harry glanced to Hermione and Ron who stayed next to him, standing to his right. Ron shrugged and Hermione gave a slight nod, neither of them made to move off the witness stand. Harry knew he wasn’t obligated to say more than he already had, but he was willing to hear this out. “Go ahead,” he said.

“The night that you were in Malfoy Manor,” the lawyer drawled, “was Lucius Malfoy present in the room?”

Harry fought to keep his eyes from looking at Lucius, “Yes,” he replied.

“And do you think Lucius instructed his son to save you? Or at the very least, that he was supportive of Draco’s decision to deceive the Dark Lord?”

Elphias Doge stood from his chair and shouted, “That question is completely leading the witness, not to mention offensive in its wording. Tom Riddle wasn’t the lord of anything in his time, he was just a desperate fool!”

A stony silence followed his words in which the lawyer cast hard eyes on Doge but remained silent for several minutes. He smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles of his robe and turned back to Harry and said, “My apologies, Mr. Potter, allow me to rephrase. Do you believe it was Lucius Malfoy’s intent to deceive the people in the room with you during your time at Malfoy Manor?”

This time Harry let his eyes move to the man in question, the bitter fearful words Lucius had spoken rang in his ears. He remembered how fast his own heart was beating and the desperation in Lucius’ voice when he told Draco that they could regain their favor with Voldemort.

Then, without conscious permission, his eyes slid from Lucius to Draco. His head was still bent down and his hair was long enough now for the fringe of it to cast a shadow over his face. At that moment Harry could only remember one phrase being spoken that night at the Manor. He took a deep breath and said, “I can’t be sure.”

Draco’s eyes snapped up to meet his, disbelief written plainly on his face. Harry turned back to the lawyer and repeated, “I can’t be sure.” Then added, “There were a lot of people there and everyone was talking at once.”

A ghost of a smugness touched his features and the lawyer said, “Thank you for your time, all three of you.”

They left the courtroom and went straight to Robert’s office to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They ate quietly, with the only conversation happening towards the end of the meal. Even then they didn’t talk about the day but took refuge in the safe topic of Quidditch.

****  
When Harry woke on Thursday morning he felt wrung out and decided to stay in bed where he spent a better part of the day trying to make a decision about returning to his life or moving to a remote muggle location in Canada to escape the- well, to escape everything really.

Kreacher brought him soup and tea throughout the day, and then gave in and retrieved him a Dreamless sleep potion late that night. For the last 2 weeks in May Harry had taken the potion quite liberally until Kreacher had, in a moment of unbridled insolence, brought it to the attention of Molly Weasley during a visit for tea. She had lectured Harry into a promise to only take it twice a month, then for safety, she locked them in the storeroom and charmed the key to only work for Kreacher.

On Friday afternoon Hermione came over to find Harry still in his pajama pants with no shirt on and sleep filled eyes. She bossed him about until he was showered, dressed, and eating a proper meal in his kitchen.

“You can’t stay locked up in this house Harry,” she said.

“I know ‘Mione, I just needed a couple of days.” When she didn’t look convinced he offered, “I will go back to Hogwarts on Monday.”

Hermione nodded, “How’s it going there? Is it still working out with Parkinson?”

“It’s good. I think you are going to like the rooms, and we are nearly done with that area,” Harry said. He stood up to start the kettle, “Do you want a cuppa?”

“Yes, Ceylon tea please,” she said, taking a seat and tugging at her long sleeved shirt. “What about Parkinson?”

Harry turned to face her and leaned against the counter, “It’s fine. She took the piss with that _Prophet_ article though. A right nightmare that damn thing has been.”

A flash of anger went through Hermione’s eyes, “Well I hope she wasn’t offensive!”

“No, not like that” Harry said quickly. Then, when she seemed to relax a touch, he said, “Pansy just wanted to give me a hard time. She wasn’t cruel or anything. I’m not worried about her. It’s the rest of them, I’ve been getting owls non-stop from people giving their opinions about the whole thing.”

“Pansy?” Hermione asked with a small smile.

“I’ve spent a fair amount of time with her.” Harry shrugged and smiled back, “She hates it though when I call her Pansy.”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Harry asked, “Is that Ron then?”

Hermione, who was looking at the door, replied, “No, he’s at the shop with his brother.”

Harry left her in the kitchen and opened the door to find Draco Malfoy on his step. He was dressed in soft grey trousers with a charcoal jumper over a pale blue button up. Not that Harry saw any of that, all he saw was Draco’s eyes, sharp sterling, with a bit of his platinum hair obscuring the view. They stared at each other for a moment without speaking until Harry broke eye contact, looking at the doorknob he was still holding, then promptly let it go.

Harry roughly exhaled and said quietly, “Yeah,” he kicked the door open a bit more, “All right.” Then turned around and walked back into the kitchen, listening to the sound of Draco walking into his house and shutting the door behind him.

Hermione stood from her chair and regarded Draco warily as he approached. Draco stopped a few feet from the table and met her eye.

“Granger,” he said with a stiff nod. Then, looking at her sleeve covered left arm, “I’m sorry for what you went through at the Manor.” Then he met her eye, “I also apologize for the many horrible things that I’ve said to you over the years. ”

Hermione’s body didn’t merely still, it seemed to become an unmoving statue, except for her blinking eyes. “Thank you Malfoy,” she finally replied.

After a beat, Draco broke eye contact and shrugged, “I still think you’re a know it all,” he said, a touch of drawl in his response, “but only because you’re much smarter than the other students at our school. I’m still going to work hard at beating your marks this year.” He looked back up at her, the trepidation in his eyes betraying his attempt for casualness, “Assuming you’re returning?” he finished.

Hermione lifted a brow, did a perfect mimic of the haughty Malfoy smirk, and said, “Oh I’ll be there, ready and waiting for you to ask me for help.”

A brief smile touched Draco’s lips, then he shook his head and turned to Harry.

Harry swallowed and said nothing, then broke eye contact and gave Hermione a pleading look.

 _Help me. I don’t know what the fucking protocol is here. Please take over like you normally do_ , he thought, a bit desperately.

Hermione cleared her throat, “Well, I should be going,” she said and reached for her bag.

“What?!” Harry cried.

“Yeah, I need to be along,” she said. Then turned to Draco, “Glad I was here when you came, feel free to have the tea he was making for me. I ran out of time to drink it. See you at school I’m sure.”

Draco only seemed caught off guard by her abrupt attempt to exit for a brief moment before his features schooled into an impassive expression. He nodded slightly and said, “Thank you for your hospitality Granger. I will see you soon.”

Harry followed her to the door and whispered furiously, “What are you doing? You can’t just leave me here.”

She looked up at him and patted his arm gently, “You live here Harry.”

“You know what I mean.”

They both glanced back to where Draco was looking around the kitchen as though he were taking a measure of the places worth and finding it lacking.

Hermione leaned in to hug Harry and said, “You have enough between you to work out without someone here to meddle, and there’s no way I could keep my mouth shut.”

That pulled a reluctant chuckle from Harry until he firmly told himself to stay upset with her, pulled back from the hug and scowled at her. “I prefer when you meddle,” he said.

Hermione smiled at him now, a full, unapologetic smile and said, “Harry, I love you. You defeated Voldemort, you’ll be fine. Now, I’m leaving and I will see you in a couple of weeks.”

Harry deflated, “Fine. Yes, ok. I will see you when you get back. Good luck, of course, and let me know if you need anything.”

She moved away and opened the door, then turned back to him and said, “Please don’t spend your weekend taking one-offs to bed. Do something productive with your time.”

With that, she was out the door and had it closed behind her. Harry took solace in the thought of completely ignoring her parting remark as he walked back into the kitchen to find Draco sitting at his  table with a pile of letters in front of him. Harry recognized them as the owls he’d received that morning, and mentally kicked himself for leaving him alone. 


	6. Pull it together

* * *

Harry stood in the entryway of the kitchen and looked at Draco's profile. _Don't stare_. He chided himself.

He cleared his throat, vying for a sense of self control, or maybe even authority. This was his house after all.

Draco didn’t even bother to look up from the letter he was reading, “Potter,” he said, “is this actually a pile of fan mail you have here?” He set the letter down and pulled forward another one.

Harry rolled his eyes, pulled out a chair across from him and sat down. “No, it’s just the post” he said, annoyed with how defensive it sounded.

Draco scoffed and lifted up the original letter he'd been reading to show it to Harry, “This one is spelled to change color as you read it Potter. All of the innuendos turn blue and the declaration of love at the bottom turns pink.”

Harry glared at the parchment for proving the other man right, “Yes well it’s my mail and I doubt that’s the reason you showed up at my door,” he looked back at Draco. “Or were you going to offer to do a dramatic reading for me? Parkinson mentioned that you did one for her with the _Prophet_ article about me last week.” He said, remembering Pansy’s words. Draco blushed faintly before he dropped the letter and pushed the papers aside as though it were a pile of trash.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco said cooly.

“You don’t remember the _Prophet_ article or you don’t know why you showed up at my house?” Harry asked, fighting to keep exasperation from his voice.

A brief look of annoyance passed over Draco’s features as he looked at Harry, nearly breaking into a sneer. Then, far more concerningly, his eyes flashed with mischief and he gave Harry a bitter smile.

“Actually I did have a purpose for coming to see you this evening,” Draco said. Then added, in false sweetness, “I assume you have friends to share confessions with, but if you would rather discuss your homoerotic awakening with me, I can make some time.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to hide the evidence of the blush, “What is it you wanted Malfoy?”

Draco let him squirm for a moment and then said, “Do you mind if I have that tea that Granger offered me?”

Kreacher appeared with a crack, startling Harry enough to make him jump in his seat which screeched on the tile. Harry had repeatedly asked him to stop fucking doing that!

“Master Malfoy, descendant from the noble house of Black!” Kreacher exclaimed, bowing low before Draco, “It would be an honor for Kreacher to serve you. How would you like your tea prepared?”

Draco cast a casual look to the elf and said, “Straight tea Kreacher, with a shot of Black Firewhiskey. Thank you.” Then he looked at Harry, “Did you want one as well Potter?” he asked, as though this conversation were completely normal.

Harry nodded dumbly at the question, to conflicted about the interaction to respond properly, and decided that drinking a bit of Firewhiskey was probably his best course of action at this moment.

Kreacher disappeared and reappeared in record time with the drinks. Harry hadn’t realized that there was a special line of alcohol in the house, and, upon his first taste of the whiskey, decided that the Blacks were mostly horrible people who had very fine taste in liquor. This Firewhiskey was nothing like the rough burn he got from the pubs, it was smooth and warmed his body pleasantly.

Draco wrapped his hands around the mug as though he was absorbing heat from it, "Well go on then Potter, let's hear it. Who was your first kiss?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, incredulous. He was very grateful he'd already swallowed his drink before hearing that question, as he would have undoubtedly spit it on the table.

"You wanted to talk about it," Draco said as he shifted a bit so his right arm slung across the back of his chair and crossed his long legs in front of him. He looked up to the right, "I remember hearing you kissed Chang in 5th year. Before that, it was reported that you had a thing with Granger."

Harry scowled at him, bitter memories of Rita Skeeter rising to the surface. Then Draco put his hands up as if surrendering.

"I don't believe that last one," he said, and offered something almost like a smile. Almost.

"Actually you've got all of that wrong," Harry said, "My first kiss was in 4th year, with a boy," he finished boldly. _That should shut him up_. Harry thought, as though this was his first interaction with Draco Malfoy.

The other man feigned shock, threw his right hand against his chest, widened his eyes and said, "No! Potter, a boy?! What a scandal, wait till the Wizarding world finds out!" Then he smirked, removed his hand, and casually took a sip of his drink.

Probably, Draco was very good at dramatic readings of Prophet articles.

"Who was your first kiss then?" Harry challenged, in an obvious attempt to remove himself as the current topic. "Pansy Parkinson? I know she couldn't keep her hands off you in school."

"Yes well," Draco replied. His hand gestured towards his body, sweeping from his chest to his thighs, as though that were a reasonable response.

Which, to be fair… he had a point. Harry tried to scoff but it came out more choked and breathy than air-of-annoyance he had been going for.

"Much to my younger self's horror," Draco began, "you and I actually share something in common with our first kiss. A lot in common, actually, it was the same person," his voice was soft and he was looking into the mug as though it was a pensieve.

 _Cedric kissed Malfoy?_ Harry's mind narrowed on that thought. A surge of jealousy affronted him. Those stolen moments and whispered words. How dare Malfoy have that as well. Then, suddenly, a new thought blasted through his petty moment, _Malfoy had wanted to kiss Cedric?_

That opened his mind to too many possibilities and dark forbidden fantasies began to bloom. Harry tried to stop thinking all together and asked, "How did you know?"

Draco took another drink and his expression went back to relaxed, "Slytherin," he said simply, "I was-"

Ding.

The sound broke through Harry's confused thoughts. He locked eyes with Draco and he realized the ding was his floo, it was a floocall.

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley's voice called out.

Draco gave him a slow purpose filled smirk and Harry felt his mouth go dry. He knew Draco was going to make this incredibly awkward.

Of all the people to call during Malfoy's surprise visit, why her?

They both broke from the table in a dead run. Harry had the advantage since he knew where the fireplace was but Ginny was still calling his name, acting as a homing beacon for Draco. Harry dropped to his knees sliding in front of the fireplace and braced himself against the brick hearth.

"Hi Ginny," he managed, breathlessly. He could hear Draco coming up behind him and tried to angle his body to block Ginny's view of the room.

"Harry are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes yes. Just um… I just didn't want to miss you is all," he lied.

She stared at him for a moment, the fire's flames contouring her features. "Ok," she said, slowly. "I just wanted to know if I can meet you at the club tonight? Hermione and Ron left for Australia. I promise not to interfere, the way they do, with any blokes you like."

"Oh, I-" Harry swallowed trying to think of any reason to decline he could give that would sound convincing.

"Oh Potter," Draco said from behind Harry, "you should have told me you had plans. I would have left after our first round of drinks."

Harry turned to scowl at Draco who was leaned against the entryway with a smile on his lips. _Bastard_ , Harry thought, _we haven't even had more than one round._

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered. When Harry looked back at the fire he could tell Ginny could see Draco. "This can't be happening," she said.

"It's not, he just came by to talk and have some tea," Harry said. Even to him, the words sounded ludacris. He tried not to grimace when Ginny's eyes snapped back to him.

"Some tea," she said warily. "Harry, I know you're, you know, rebelling or whatever and I'm supportive of that, but this," she looked back at Draco, "this is not…" She trailed off.

Harry looked back at the other man to see what had made her quiet but he wasn't sure. Draco was still standing there leaned against the entryway with those long legs and that platinum hair and that smile which grew the more Harry looked.

"Harry," Ginny said, causing Harry to flinch and turn back to meet her wide eyes. "You always have been a bit funny about him," she said, sounding like she'd just figured out the final piece of a puzzle game.

"Ginny," Harry said her name firmly, and hoped it would imply that she should stop talking.

They stared at each other for a moment, the fire heating Harry's face until Ginny broke into a fit of laughter and said, "I'm going. I'll talk to you soon Harry," and cut the connection.

Harry stood and dusted off his denims. He did not look at Draco. Feeling his hands go clammy, he toyed with the idea of summoning his invisibility cloak and making good on the move to Canada he'd been considering.

"Funny about me?" Draco asked, seeming delighted with conversation he'd heard.

Harry glared at him, "Shove off Malfoy," he said, "she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Harry walked back to the kitchen with Draco trialing after him.

Draco chuckled, "Yes that makes perfect sense, having been your girlfriend, your best friend's sister, and a good enough friend to floocall you about going to the club," he said, "I can't imagine how I got the impression that she would know anything about you."

Harry sat back down and drained the last half of his drink. He motioned to Draco's mug and said, "You should finish drinking that so we can get a refill."

Draco drank it down and when Kreacher appeared immediately, he asked the elf to switch them both to Black Firewhiskey on the rocks. Kreacher complied serving them a shot each, in fresh glasses made of fine crystal that Harry had never seen before.

Draco still hadn't sat down when he looked around the kitchen again, "Potter, don't you have somewhere else we can talk? A sitting room perhaps? This kitchen is-" he abruptly closed his mouth and grimaced.

Harry smiled to himself, it was enjoyable to see Draco attempt to swallow his words. He watched as Draco took a sip from the fresh drink, leaving his lips shining from the whiskey. Harry took a drink of his own in an unconscious mimic. _His lips look just like that guy from the muggle club on Saturday. I wonder if they would feel as warm? I bet Malfoy would be good with his mouth,_ Harry thought, and then promptly choked on his drink.

After recovering from a bit of coughing he cleared his throat said, "Sorry. What were we talking about?" Draco looked at him as though this conversation was exhausting and Harry remembered, "Oh right, the kitchen. There aren't many rooms that are redone to be honest. The kitchen, my bedroom, and the garden patio, are the only places without something atrocious in them."

Draco glanced around the kitchen again, looked at Harry as though he'd gone mad, and said, "Can you clarify what you mean when you say atrocious?"

"Well in general it's just grossly neglected and dirty," Harry began, "On the 3rd floor is a room full of Voldemort newspaper clippings from the first war, there's spiders and cobwebs in everything, there's a couple bogarts on the 2nd floor and a portrait of a bloody sadist who screams in the hallway, an umbrella stand is here somewhere made from the leg of a troll." He paused for a moment trying to remember if he'd missed anything, "Oh! And there's a row of mounted elf heads along the stairs."

"Salazar's saggy… this place could be amazing if it were properly…. Why do you live here if you hate it?"

Harry shrugged, "It belonged to someone important to me." He looked down at his nearly empty glass, shrugged, and said, "He hated it here, but I feel closer to him, ya know?"

Draco's looked like he'd eaten a rotten Bertie Bot's jelly bean. He swallowed off the rest of his drink and Harry followed suit. Kreacher appeared and refilled their glasses without direction.

" Ok," Draco said, "Let's go to the garden patio then."

Harry stood and led Draco out to the patio, with Kreacher following behind them, carrying their drinks. Normally there was a sofa on the right side of the covered patio and a table for 6 with chairs on the left, with a plush rug in between them. However, when Harry opened the door to the patio he stopped short and stared dumbly at two large chaise lounge chairs he had never seen before with a small table in the middle.

Draco ran into the back of him, propelling Harry into the patio. "What is the matter with-" Draco closed his mouth, his lips making a thin line, then said, "Forget it, just sit down Potter before you hurt yourself.”

Harry didn't have time to appreciate that in the moment so he filed it away for later and leaned past Draco. "Kreacher," he said, "What is this about?"

Kreacher moved past the two of them and set their mugs on the little table. He then turned back to Harry, "Kreacher is making things more comfortable for Harry Potter to see the stars." He pointed up at the roof of the patio.

Harry looked up at the roof. It was made from some dark wood and didn't have any holes in it, "What?" he demanded.

Kreacher sighed heavily and said, "Harry Potter is not knowing anything about being a wizard."

"Hey!" Harry said, turning dark eyes on the elf. He went silent when he felt Draco's hand on his forearm.

"It's all right," Draco said to Harry. He faced Kreacher, "You're right Kreacher. Thank you for the lounges. Keep our drinks coming. You may leave now."

Harry scowled at the man, "Malfoy! I can't believe you agreed with him," he grumbled.

Draco grinned, "I know better than to insult the house elf in charge of my pour, Potter. Now get comfortable and I'll show you what he was talking about."

Harry stared after him as Draco sat on the lounge, swung up his long legs and leaned against the back. Once comfortable, Draco turned back to look at Harry, lifted a questioning eyebrow, and motioned to the other lounge.

Once Harry sat. Laid? Lounged. Once Harry was properly placed on the chaise lounge he looked over to Draco expectantly.

Draco looked just as expectantly back at Harry, reached out his hand and said, "Wand?"

 _Oh. Right. This must be why he's here. He wants his wand back_.

Harry stared at the hand and swallowed thickly. There's no reason to believe Draco doesn't have someone else's wand on him, but Harry's not willing to make that argument. Considering the last time Draco requested his wand from Harry, this was much nicer.

"I don't have your wand on me," Harry said, pulling out his own. "You can use mine," he added, handing over the holy wand.

Draco looked the wand over then took it from Harry and cast, "Inlustris fabula."

Harry stared up as the wood shimmed and then seemed to smooth out, appearing as the night sky, only much smaller. There were several constellations above them, accompanied by a couple of lone stars. All of them were labeled with names from the family. They began to move around, dancing with each other. It looked like a story being told with stars. The brightest star was labeled Sirius.

"Fuck," Harry said with reverence, "I don't know anything about being a wizard."

Draco laughed. It was a clear true sound that rang through Harry with no concern for the safety of his sanity. He looked over to see Draco's left hand rested on his stomach, moving slightly from the force of the laugh. Harry liked it. He thought he would like to hear it again, then quickly smashed that thought as though it were a toxic bug sent to poison him.

_This is Draco Malfoy. Pull it together._

"Most wizards and witches wouldn't know this spell actually," Draco said, once he'd collected himself. "My mother used the same charms to create one of these at the manor. It's a Black family tradition."

Draco laid the wand on the table between them and looked at Harry, "So where is my wand?" he asked. His voice was barely a whisper in the quiet garden.

Harry didn't look back at him right away just continue to watch the stars above. "Gringotts," he said and turned his head to look at Draco.

Draco's eyebrows went up, "Why?"

"Safer I guess. It was the wand that took out Voldemort, after all."

Draco grimaced at the name, then nodded and they both turned back to watch the stars dance.


	7. Snake infestation

Draco and Harry managed nearly another hour together and 2 more glasses of Firewhiskey before Harry stuck his foot in his mouth.

“So what was the final sentence for your Father?”

Draco's jaw tensed, "Well," he said tightly, "that's my exit cue." He set his drink down and stood to leave.

"No!" Harry rushed to stand up and had to grip the high back of the chair as the patio stopped spinning. "I didn't mean anything by that. I'm just curious to know."

"I would rather talk about 6th year than even graze the topic of my Father with you," Draco snapped.

"You know what Malfoy," Harry said, pointing a finger at him, "you could at least-"

Draco shoved the finger away, "Don't even finish that sentence, Potter. I already know how your self-righteous high-morale-ground speech is going to play out and I don't need to hear it."

They stood there facing each other, hands twitching at their sides, and breathing heavy. Draco broke eye contact with a rough exhale and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is not why I came," Draco said, seeming far too calm for someone who had been yelling so recently.

Harry scowled, "No, none of this is why you came," he said bitterly, and motioned to the glasses and the patio roof. "You just came to get your wand back."

When Draco looked back up, Harry thought he might actually take a punch to the face. Draco was furious.

"You're such a dick, Potter."

After Draco apparated straight from the patio, Harry decided to keep drinking. He laid out on the chair, watching the stars above, and thought of Sirius until sleep finally took mercy on him.

****

The next morning Harry woke up a bit sore from not sleeping in bed but pleased to find that Kreacher had cleared the glasses. He grabbed his wand from the table and shot a "finite incantatem" at the patio roof. Once in his room, he peeled off his clothes, tossed them in the laundry basket, and went to take a shower.

As hot water sprayed down his body he thought about the previous night. He didn’t understand why Malfoy had to be such a prat about every little thing. Harry was only being curious. Though, Dumbledore had told in fourth year to exercise more caution around curiosity. He also reasoned that he probably could have asked just about anyone regarding the outcome of Lucius' trial.

Harry thought about Ginny as well. He was going to have to talk to her before Sunday dinner at the Burrow. The last thing he needed was a pack of Weasleys bombarding him with questions about Draco.

Ginny's words came back to him, _"You've always been a bit funny about him."_

Ron had said something like that to him once, accused him of being obsessed. Accused him of stalking.

But it wasn't like that. He didn't think of Malfoy in a sexual way. He'd been _obsessed_ , and was _stalking_ with damn good cause! And he'd been right about the whole thing anyway.

 _Sometimes it's sexual._ His traitorous mind provided.

OK. Fine. It's not like he'd never thought about it. But it was always, what was that word Hermione loved? Dysfunctional. It was always a dysfunctional fantasy where he would shut Draco up with his cock, or shove him against the wall after a duel and leave bruises on his neck with his teeth, or cum on his face, or his chest, or his ass, or anywhere really. But especially inside him.

_Fuck. I'm just going to stop thinking, wank, and get on about my day._

Harry, triumphantly, did not think, specifically, of Draco when he got off. He finished showering quickly after that, dried off, dressed in boxers, a t-shirt, and denims, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He put on the wireless and listened to a morning show that told mystery stories and let callers guess who the murder was. Halfway through cooking, there was a knock at his front door.

When Harry opened the door Pansy Parkinson was standing on the other side of it with her arms folded and an angry pout on her face. Standing next to her was a putout Draco Malfoy. Harry looked them both over carefully and said, "No," and shut the door.

At least, he tried to shut the door, but Pansy stuck out her hand and pushed it back open. "Don't even think about it, Chosen One," she said and stormed into the house.

"What the fuck?" Harry said, watching her move past him, "How is this my life?"

"You know Potter," Draco replied casually, "I've often wondered about that as well." He walked past Harry to follow Pansy into the house.

They stood in the entryway not making eye contact. “What are you doing here Parkinson?” Harry asked warily.

“I’m here for a couple of reasons Potter,” she replied, looking around the hallway with her nose crinkled. “Do you have somewhere else we can talk?”

“No, actually, I’m very busy right now brewing a potion to repel snakes. I seem to be getting an infestation and it’s really important that I take care of it,” Harry replied, meeting her eyes.

Pansy huffed a laugh, “You’re not cute Potter.” She sniffed, “I’m pretty sure what you’re actually doing is burning your fryup.”

Harry cursed under his breath and led the two of them to the kitchen to try and salvage his breakfast. He heard his two guests -intruders- sit down at the kitchen table while he got his plate together. Turning around he sat the plate on the table and sat down across from them. “Why are you here?”

“Oh Merlin, your brooding is as bad as his,” Pansy said, motioning to Draco.

Harry and Draco both scowled at her and then, reluctantly made eye contact.

Harry sighed. “Look, I shouldn’t have asked you about your… about the trials,” he said, like a mature adult. Then he added, “I still don’t have your wand,” because he couldn’t help but push a little.

Draco glared at him, turned to Pansy and said, “See? This is exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Oh, I do,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. “You’re both ridiculous.” She moved to pull over the pile of letters that was still on the table.

Harry jumped up and grabbed them away from her. “No,” he said, putting them on the counter behind him, next to the stove. Turning back to her, he asked, “How am I ridiculous?”

Pansy actually laughed at that, and Harry could see Draco trying to bite back a smile. “You’re _Harry Potter_ , the Savior, the Chosen one, the boy-”

Harry groaned and banged his head on the kitchen table, interrupting her. “Why are you here?!”

Pansy cleared her throat and Harry looked up, but Pansy was looking at Draco. “Come on Draco, you wanted to do this,” she said.

Draco sneered at her, “I didn’t actually. I wanted to yesterday. Today was all your idea and you practically dragged me here.”

“Oh please!” Pansy shrieked, “I didn’t even know how to get to this awful place!” She took this moment to smack Draco’s robe covered bicep. “Stop stalling, I don’t have all day.”

Draco sighed, rubbing his arm and looked at Harry. After a beat, Draco said, “Potter, I came by yesterday because I wanted to say thank you for what you did at the trials.” His voice was quiet but steady, “Not only for me but for my Mother.”

 _Oh, I am a dick._ Harry thought.

“I- er…” Harry broke eye contact and looked at his now cold food.

“You’re right,” Pansy said to Draco, “It is hard not to make fun of him.”

Draco lifted an eyebrow and replied, “I thought you said you hadn’t noticed.”

“He’s not like this at Hogwarts, maybe it’s being around you?”

“Both of you shut up.” Harry broke in, scowling at their twin smirks. “As for the trials, I only did what was right, you both saved my life.” Draco stopped smirking and his steel eyes softened ever so slightly.

“Great!” Pansy shouted, “Now onto more important business. Go get dressed, so we can go collect Draco’s wand.”

“What?” Harry said, “No! I have things I’m doing today. You can’t just-”

“Save it for someone else Potter,” Pansy interrupted. “I promise we will be back in time for you to go out tonight. I know you don’t have a life so don’t try to get out of it.”

Harry stayed quiet, fixing Pansy with narrowed eyes. Maybe if he focused enough she would disappear, after all, Harry had made Aunt Marge balloon up and float away.

Pansy searched his face for a moment and added, “Would you like me to appeal to your savior complex?” She batted her eyes and put her palms together as if praying, “Oh please Saint Potter, won’t you help us with our task?”

Draco started to laugh and even Harry had to choke down a chuckle. “Fine,” Harry said. “Just don’t ever do that again.”

“Deal. Now go change so we can leave.”

“Why would I change?” Harry asked, looking down at his Weird Sisters t-shirt and denims.

“Well Potter,” Draco drawled, “we were kind of hoping you wanted to play the part of a wizard today, instead of…” he paused and then said, “You did mention that we would have to go to Gringotts didn’t you?”

Harry looked over Draco’s robes, they were light grey with black embroidered trim and cut in a modern fashion to accentuate the broadness of his shoulders. The collar was mid-length, leaving Draco’s neck exposed above his adam’s apple, and Harry could see-

“Potter!” Pansy barked, startling Harry.

His eyes snapped to meet hers, she looked horrified and astonished, and her face was having trouble deciding how to express that.

“What?” Harry said, defensively.

She turned and started to push at Draco, “Come on, let’s just go. If we head to the door I’m pretty sure he will follow us.”

Harry grabbed 2 pieces of bacon from his abandoned breakfast and did, indeed, follow them out the door.


	8. You'll have to duel me for it

When Harry came to Diagon Alley near the end of May, with Hermione and Ron, the three of them were bombarded by people the entire time. Even in the shops, they weren't able to get away or purchase their things without several people coming up to touch Harry, or talk over each other. They wanted to say thank you, ask him out, offer him gifts, or ask him to come for dinner. By the end of it, Harry was thrown into a panic attack and Ron had to side-along him back to Grimmauld place.

He was not looking forward to a repeat performance. He could already feel his breath become shallow and a sweat break out as they reached the entrance to Diagon.

Now, paired with two well known Slytherins, Harry is surprised to see people at a loss for how to respond. Mostly, the three of them get stared at as they walk to Gringotts. He saw a few cameras click pictures, and a crowd has formed to follow them, but no one got too close.

Halfway to their destination, a small girl approached. She didnt say anything, only skipped over and handed Harry a chocolate then skipped away. Having seen that he allowed this, the crowd grew bold. They circled around the trio and started to call out to Harry, shouting requests, declaring love, and even offering a couple of addresses. His body grew tense as he felt people closing in, he could see them starting to push each other out of the way, trying to get close enough to touch him.

He jumped when Draco soundlessly grabbed his wrist and guided Harry, to walk behind him. Pansy took up the spot behind Harry and they walked in a line instead of side by side. It's weird to walk single file, but the people in front part quickly when they are faced with Draco Malfoy. Harry's not sure if that's from fear or genuine dislike, but right now he doesn't care, he's happy to have the crowd held off. Behind him Pansy threw a casual jinx at anyone who got too close to her, and eventually, the crowd grants them a wide berth.

Harry spent the rest of the walk putting up a valiant effort to ignore the curve of Draco's ass. He failed.

When arrived at Gringotts the goblins were not pleased to see him. Not that goblins ever seem pleased, but with Harry, they were pointedly angry. He's made to sign a magically binding contract at the first station. It states that he will not steal any property, he will only enter his own vault, and he will not release any animals being held in the building. Finally, he's given his key and sent on his way to the Potter vault.

Once the goblins are gone and it's just the three of them, Pansy said, "Care to shed any light on what that contract was all about?"

Harry shrugged, "I um… freed a dragon. Really it wasn't me, I just helped." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Draco smile.

"And the rest of it, Potter?" Pansy asked. "No stealing, no entering anyone else's vault."

"Oh, yeah. I was only an accomplice for that too," Harry replied, opened the door to his vault and walked in.

He walked to the back of the vault and picked up the Hawthorne wand off a shelf. The wand felt familiar in his hand, yet completely foreign at the same time. He turned around to find Draco watching him intently from the doorway.

Harry gave a wry smile and said, "You'll have to duel me for it." He lifted the wand, pointed it at Draco, and said, "Any requests?"

Draco held his right hand out to Pansy who placed her wand in his. "Sorry Potter," Draco said, "no games this time." With that, he shot out an expelliarmus and caught the wand in his left hand before it could soar past him. Draco dropped Pansy's wand into her waiting hand and stared down at his own. He took a shaky breath before sliding it into his robe. When Draco looked back to Harry he said, "Thank you, again."

Harry had spent a lot of time thinking over the moment that wand became his. Harry knew he hadn't given it willingly but part of him suspected that Draco didn't regret it after everything. So, he took a chance and said, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

They looked at each other for a moment, and Harry felt his breathing pick up again.

The moment they walked out of Gringotts Harry was attacked with a hug. He didn’t panic though, because he immediately recognized the blonde hair in his face as Luna Lovegood.

"Harry, how are you?" she whispered the question into his ear.

“I’m good Luna,” he said with a genuine smile.

Luna pulled off of Harry and turned to Draco with a bright smile, said hi to him, and pulled him into an embrace. Harry gawked at the pair, trying to piece together how this was possible.

“Hello Luna,” Draco said with fondness.

"You look much healthier,” Luna said, touching his cheek as the tips of his ears turned pink. “Would you like a radish?” She reached into her bag and pulled out a string of radishes.

“Yes, please,” Draco took one and tugged it off the string.

Luna turned to Pansy and said, “Would you like a hug Pans? Or a radish?”

"No thank you, Lovegood. How are you?" Pansy asked.

"I'm great! It’s easy to be happy when you have plans, and I have several," she said and turned to Draco. “Draco, Neville and I are going to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes to say hi to Ginny. We will be there in an hour. You should stop by, can you?”

“Yes, of course. I will see you there.”

Luna smiled brightly, reached forward and squeezed Draco’s hand. After letting go she turned back to Harry and said, "You must go to the emporium on the 14th," she said, buzzing with excitement. "They will have Merlin Falcons for sale!"

“Er… ok? I’m not really sure I will have time, but I will try.”

Luna furrowed her brow, "Oh Harry,” she said, her voice full of pity. “You should see them. A Merlin falcon could help you a lot, I think.”

Harry sighed and offered a small smile, “I will try.”

She looked at him for a moment, searching his face, “You have too many wrackspurts, Harry. You are going to need a bit of help.” Then she turned to Draco, “Draco will you take him before school, please? I won’t have time to do it because I’m working with Professor Loire.”

“Yes, I will take him,” Draco said, glancing briefly at Harry.

“Thank you,” Luna said, “I will see you at the Weasley shop.”

The three of them watched her skip away until she was lost in the crowd. Harry broke the silence.

"What the hell just happened?” Harry asked no one in particular.

Pansy and Draco stared at him.

“You call her Luna now?”

"I-" Draco's brows drew together, his eyes clouded over and he looked at the spot where Luna had been standing. "We helped each other through a difficult time at the Manor," he said.

"Oh, right," Harry said, he hadn't been prepared for that. His forehead creased as he tried to understand. How could her time at the Manor have brought them closer? She was held in the dungeons. “How?” He asked, trying to pitch his voice so it didn’t sound like an accusation.

"I used to visit with her and bring her things I thought would help. Books, paint with canvas, apples. Things like that," Draco said. He took a deep breath, "At some point she asked me to call her by her given name so I did. Honestly, I haven't denied any of her requests since that day. Even though some of them are a bit…." He trailed off which made Harry laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Are we actually going to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes?"

“Yes, obviously,” Draco said. “You think Luna will forget that she asked me?”

Pansy shot a tripping jinx at two boys who were getting too close to Harry. “We are going to that awful shop, but first we should go get some food. Will you get us a private room at the Leaky, Potter?”

“How would I-” Harry replied, and then said, “What?” He was starting to feel like confusion was his new state of being.

Draco and Pansy exchanged a look and then Pansy said, “Come on Chosen one, I’m hungry.”

After Pansy handled the waitress at the Leaky Cauldron, motioning to Harry and saying the word _savior_ too many times, the three of them were sat in a private room and fed fish and chips with butterbeer.

Harry ate faster than both of them, which was no surprise. Harry ate faster than anyone who didn’t grow up with six siblings because he didn’t always have access to food. He excused himself for the loo. Headed back to the table he could hear the two of them talking.

"I don't know why you think you would get a say in that matter," Draco said in clipped tones.

"You know it's a bad idea. I can give you five reasons off the top of my head right now," she said darkly.

"That doesn't make this any of your business Pansy,” Draco replied, just as angry.

Harry peeked into the room and could see as Pansy unfolded her arms and began to tick things off on her fingers.

"Your parents, the Press, Hogwarts, The Wizarding World at large-" she was cut off when Draco pushed her hands apart.

"Pansy!" Draco gave her a withering stare.

"Have you no sense of self-preservation left Draco? You are a Slytherin!" She said, balling her hands into fists at her side.

Harry stepped in. “Hi,” he said awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

They both looked up at him and then at each other.

Harry cleared his throat, “Are you ready to head out?”

“Yes Potter,” Draco said, standing and dusting off his robes. “Into the lion’s den we go.”


	9. Let Harry Potter SAVE you

Harry cast a considering look at Draco as they walked, noticing the way his jaw tensed when the Weasley shop came into view. "So, is it just Luna then?" Harry asked.

Draco looked back at him confused, "Just Luna what?" he asked.

"That you can't say no to."

"I can say no if I need to. It's just unlikely," Draco looked at the shop warily. He was quiet for awhile, then said, "I'm not sure about anyone else. I doubt Olivander will ever ask anything of me. Dean and I get on all right, but Luna is Luna. It's different."

Harry hummed in response and looked at the shop as well. A few more feet and they would be at the door. He cocked his head a bit and said, "Could you say no to me then?"

Draco turned to face Harry. "Yes Potter, denying you is one of my favorite fantasies," he deadpanned.

A brilliant heat spread across Harry's cheeks and down his neck. He felt it spread and cursed himself for being such an easy blush.

Behind them, Pansy cleared her throat. Both boys turned to look at her and each of them received a pointed glare. Draco scoffed in response. Harry quickly looked away, only to be met with the sight of Luna coming out to meet them.

She ran up and pulled at Draco's sleeve. "Come around back and see Neville's greenhouse. George is letting him keep it here until the school year is out," Luna said. "You can ask him about the cactus thing he has back there."

Draco cast a nervous look at Pansy, who shrugged, then he hooked his arm with Luna and said, "Lead the way."

Harry watched them go, wondering if anyone had prepared Neville for seeing a Malfoy in his greenhouse today.

Pansy nudged his arm, "Let's go in Potter."

He glanced over at her, surprised she was willing to do this, and walked through the shop door. Ginny came around the counter upon seeing them. She wore a pale green summer dress with matching Converse. Harry had gifted her the shoes when he came out to her as gay. She'd rolled her eyes at the offer and told him that he was being ridiculous, said she couldn't be mad at him for the way he is. However, she did keep the shoes and seemed to wear them often.

"Hi there," she said with a grin.

"Hi Gin," he said, and smiled back.

Ginny's eyes glittered with mischief. "Luna said she ran into the lot of you. How did that happen, did Malfoy stay the night?" she asked. Harry could see she was holding back a laugh.

He scowled at her, "Are you insane?" he demanded.

"That's not an answer," she replied with a shrug.

"She's too smart for you, Scarhead," Pansy said quietly.

Harry turned to look at her and noticed the way Pansy's eyes were trained on the dress Ginny was wearing. She seemed to be conflicted between admiring the redheads trim waist or lingering on her bare calves.

"Hey," he said to Pansy, grabbing her attention, "back me up here. You know he didn't stay the night."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, which made Harry smile. He'd seen her give that same look to Draco and thought it might be reserved for friends.

Pansy rolled her eyes at his smile and turned back to the red head. "I know we've met," she said, offering a Ginny a smile that Harry had never seen her give before, "but I feel like a proper introduction is in order for a fresh start." She put out her hand, "Pansy."

Ginny regarded her warily but took the offered hand and shook it. Before she could reply, Harry broke in.

"Why does she get to call you Pansy?" he demanded. "I'm the one who spends all my free time with you in those dorms."

Ginny looked at him with round, shocked eyes.

Pansy tore her eyes from Ginny, dropping her hand, to glare at him. Her hair bobbed around her cheeks from the sharp gesture. "I could give you a list of reasons, Potter," she replied bitterly. "Let's start with how she's not constantly insinuating that I'm trying to shag the Savior!"

Harry grimaced, feeling wrong footed. "Whatever. It's not constantly," he managed. "Anyway, she knows I'm bent. She also knows we are working together at Hogwarts." He cast around for a way to get the upper hand. "You don't even call her Ginny," he said defiantly.

Pansy's eyes went so dark that Harry shut his mouth. Maybe he didn't have much self preservation, but he had enough to stop talking in that moment.

Ginny laughed brightly, "Wow. You two are more fun together than I would have guessed. " She looked at Pansy, "So, what do you call me?" she asked, her voice light with amusement.

Pansy slowly looked her up and down, the way Ron Weasley looked at pie covered in whipped cream. It made Harry very uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I call you the Weaslette," Pansy said, as though she was confessing a hidden desire. Harry looked at Ginny who had stopped laughing and, instead, had started to blush.

"Harry!" George's voice broke through the moment. He walked over to the 3 of them, the sleeves of his robes covered in dust that he was brushing off.

George pulled Harry over and started talking about his brother Charlie leaving for Romania and brunch at the Burrow tomorrow. Harry shoved thoughts of the two girls away, and listened to him, happy for a distraction.

"So, how come you're hanging out with the Slytherins then?" George asked, his voice slightly strangled as he eyed the way Ginny was talking with Pansy.

Harry shrugged, "I needed to give something to Malfoy and," he motioned to Pansy, "she's kind of our interpreter. Malfoy and I still have a tendency to - um-"

George chuckled, "Fight like proud hippogriffs?" he offered.

Harry gave a crooked smile, "Yeah."

"Well, I suspect we'll be seeing more of him then. I know Luna and Neville think he's worth being around," George said, as he brushed off more dust from his robes. "And Ginny filled me in on you, so there's that," he finished with a casual shrug.

Harry glared at Ginny, who couldn't be bothered to notice. "Whatever she told you, I can assure you that she's mistaken," he replied petulantly.

George looked up with quirked lips, put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Yeah mate, obviously."

Draco walked in through the front door and started talking before it was even closed. "Weasley, you're going to want to make sure the wards on that greenhouse are reinforced. Longbottom has a muggle plant back there that eats flies, but Lovegood keeps casting charms on it so I'm concerned," he looked up and stopped talking. His eyes fell on a display over Harry's right shoulder.

All four of them had been looking at Draco, and now, each of them turned to look at what had shut him up.

An uproar of laughter wrang through the shop, all of them, except Harry, were laughing.

Harry scowled at the display which had a sign reading, ' _Looking for a way to tell friends and family your bent? Let Harry Potter SAVE you the trouble_.'

Beneath the sign were postcards. On the front was a miniature copy of the picture from the _Prophet_ article that had outed Harry. Photo Harry leaned into kiss the boy in front of him. On the back it read, ' _I'm following in the Savior's footsteps_ ,' with a few empty lines so you could add a personal message and a signature.

"Seriously!?" Harry demanded, snatching one of the postcards off the display to stare murderously at the picture.

"Sorry Harry," George said, unrepentant, "It's one of our best sellers."

"Indeed it is," Ginny said, delighted. "People buy several at a time."

"I'm going to _kill_ Tim!" Harry growled.

"Tom," Pansy corrected, and Ginny started to laugh.

Long pale fingers stole the postcard from Harry's hands. He looked up to find Draco's smirk filling his field of vision.

"Don't," Harry said, without hope.

The smirk grew, "Weasley, how many can I buy at once?" Draco asked, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry had the sinking feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw one of the postcards.

 

****

At home, that night, Harry waited to go to the club until after he heard from Hermione. He'd been nervously waiting for her floocall all day. When the ding sounded to announce the call, Harry jumped to the fireplace.

"It worked Harry!" Hermione said, without preamble. "My parents know me again!"

Harry was delighted and told her as much, he wished he could wrap her in a hug.

They talked about the trip and Ron pushed his face in to tell Harry about the horrible spiders in Australia. Eventually, Hermione promised she would floocall again next week and they ended the call.

Harry tossed himself on the couch next to the fireplace. He was happy for her, and proud of her for finding a way to help her parents. His thoughts traced back to the day Hermione had stolen her parents memories, and then his mind started to push other painful memories forward. He stared at the wall feeling a wash of grief hit while his mind assaulted him with images of the people who were gone.

"No," he said to the empty room. He stood then, grabbed his leather jacket, and apparated to an alleyway behind a club in Brixton.


	10. Spoiled Slytherin Prat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouraging comment and kudos!! They mean a lot to me 💕

On Monday Harry woke up. He couldn't get his mind to be quiet.

 _Malfoy_. He fought the thought during his shower, breakfast, and his walk to the floo.

He arrived early, to miss the other students, and headed to the eighth year dorms. He listened to a morning show until Pansy arrived.

_Was she with Malfoy? Does she have breakfast with him every morning?_

Over the next week, Harry and Pansy put the finishing touches on the 8th year dorms.

 _I wonder where Malfoy is working_.

On Friday, they followed Professor Loire around during her inspection. She noticed the hidden liquor cabinets in the closets but didn't say anything about them, only gave a look and mumbled something about being of age.

 _Does Malfoy drink anything that's not vintage firewhiskey_?

After Loire and Luna congratulated them on the work, they were assigned to take a week off-

_Will Pansy see Malfoy during her week off?_

-and then return to repair a hallway and 3 classrooms before the beginning of the school year.

_What classes will Malfoy and I have together?_

On Monday morning, Ron sent an owl letting Harry know that he and Hermione were coming back Thursday, one day early. They hadn't told Mrs Weasley, and asked if they could stay at his place for the night, before going back to the Burrow.

Harry could see exactly where that was headed. He sent back an owl stating they would have dinner at 5pm and then Harry would be busy the rest of the night, so they would have the place to themselves. In return, Ron had a box of chocolate frogs sent to him from Honeydukes.

Harry and Kreacher spent a few days clearing the Voldemort paraphernalia out of Regulus' room and making it comfortable, so that his two best mates could have some privacy. He was happy to have something to occupy the time.

Wednesday evening he collected the needed groceries for Poulet Vallée D'auge. He wanted to make something really special to celebrate with Hermione, and Fluer had personally taught him how to make this dish.

He unpacked the food and explained the prep work to Kreacher. They had worked out a way to work together in the kitchen after the first month of incessant fighting. Kreacher let Harry cook breakfast every day, and dinner three times a month as long as he could do the food prep. They got take away twice a month, and Kreacher made the rest of the meals.

Harry washed his hands, as he talked, to remove the chicken stock that had leaked through the packaging. He looked through the window above the sink when a beak tapped the glass. A majestic eagle owl sat on the ledge.

_Malfoy. Damn. I was doing so well._

He opened the window and the owl swooped in to land on the table and let Harry untie the letter from his leg. Of course, it wasn't a letter. Once he opened the envelope, it was a postcard from the Weasley that slipped out. Harry spared a moment to scowl at the picture of himself before flipping it over.

_St. Potter,_

  
_I have tomorrow clear from Hogwarts. Would you be able to meet me at Diagon to see the falcons? Luna has requested that you meet them while they are still in the eyas stage and have "floofy baby bird magic."_  
_Please meet me at Diagon's entrance at 11am if you are able._

  
_DM_

  
_ps - since this picture came out, I've seen you photographed with 3 other blonde blokes. Your hair looks atrocious in all of them. We can get you a hat tomorrow too, since you can't seem to figure out how to utilize a hairbrush._

"Prat," Harry mumbled to himself as he looked around the kitchen for a scrap piece of paper.

 _Have they really all been blond?_ He thought.

After slipping the postcard into the back pocket of his denims, he located a piece of parchment and scratched out a response.

_Spoiled Slytherin Prat,_

_I will meet you there at 11. I was also given a recent lesson on "floofy baby bird magic," and Luna made it very clear that she was not going to give up this business about me seeing the falcons with you._

_HP_

_ps - sod off, Malfoy._

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry instructed Kreacher to have all of the prep work done by 4 pm. Then he left to meet Draco in Diagon Alley. He found him casually leaned up against the brick with a book in his hand. Draco was dressed in a black button down, grey trousers and black leather shoes.

Harry looked him over and thought, _How does he always look so edible._

Then he took a moment to beg his mind to STOP thinking about Malfoy. By the time he was done tamping down his inner turmoil, Draco was looking back at him.

In lieu of saying hello, Harry cleared his throat and made a show of looking over the blonde's outfit and said, "What is this, your attempt at casual wear?"

Draco closed the book and turned to tap on the brick. "I assumed you would show up in muggle grunge wear," he drawled, motioning behind himself towards Harry. "I didn't want us to look more ridiculous together than we already do."

Harry looked down at his faded Canons t-shirt, dark jeans, and red sneakers. When he looked back up Draco had already started through the entrance and down the street. Harry hurried to catch up with him. "Where did you learn the term grunge?"

"Pansy," Draco replied. "She took me to a muggle club last week and I met a pretty boy who was dressed like a homeless person." He shrugged, a sly smile on his lips, "Eventually, I was able to see past the clothes."

Harry didn't say anything at first, trying to untangle the anger he suddenly felt. To choke down the wave of jealousy he didn't want to admit to, he focused on the insult. "I am not dressed like a homeless person," he said through clenched teeth. "Are you going to be like this all day?"

Draco's smile grew just a bit, "Probably, yes. I like to rile you up."

Harry huffed and decided to let it go. They turned a corner and stepped up to the shop. There was a guy standing out front blocking the entrance. When the boy turned around Harry recognized him as Zacharias Smith.

The moment Zach spotted Draco his eyes went narrow. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Draco didn't say anything in return, merely sneered and tilted his chin up.

"You have a lot of nerve walking around like you're welcome. They don't want you here, Death Eater," Zach said, spitting out the last two words.

Harry angrily shoved in between them and got right in Zach's face. "Fuck you Smith! You have no right to have any opinions about him or the war!"

Katie Bell appeared behind Zacharias, apparently drawn by the commotion. She grabbed his robes and, in a surprising display of strength, maneuvered him past the other two boys and onto the street. "I told you to get out of here. Don't come back," she said in a way that suggested he'd been told that before.

Harry looked at Draco who was watching Zach as he walked away. "Just forget him," Harry said.

When Draco turned back to meet his eye, Harry couldn't get a read on his expression. "Perhaps," Draco said, "you would like to tell me what that missorted Hufflepuff did to cause you to protect me over him?"

Harry shrugged, still feeling the tense anger in his shoulder blades. "Nothing. He did absolutely nothing. That was the problem," he said, honestly.

Katie came back up to the store front. "Hello boys, sorry about that" she said sweetly. "Luna said I should be expecting you two. Come in and I will show you the new birds."

Harry watched as she walked past them, shocked by her friendliness. He looked back to Draco, "How!?" he demanded, the memories of her tortured cries were flooding his mind. 

"Potter," Draco said darkly with narrowed eyes, "don't ruin the moment."

Harry no longer cared about the moment. He couldn't let this go. He put his hand on the other boys chest to stop him from moving past, "No. I have to know why she's ok with you."

Draco looked down at Harry's hand and then, slowly met his eye. "Is that really where you want to touch me during this interrogation of yours? I'm still scarred there you know," his words were cold and barely audible.

Harry jerked his hand back as though it were burned. He stared at Draco, gobsmacked, until the blonde reached up and closed Harry's jaw.

"Not that I owe you an explanation," Draco spoke in clipped tones, "but I spent a couple of weeks with her and Rosmerta before the trials. That's as much as I'm telling you." He lifted his chin, "Now get out of my way before I'm forced to hex you."

Harry stepped aside and leaned against the doorframe taking deep breaths as the blonde walked in, memories of the bathroom taking the place of Katie's torture. By the time he was collected enough to go inside, Draco was seated in the back room with three of the baby Merlin falcons.

"Malfoy, I-" Harry began.

"Now's not the time Potter," Draco said, as he scooped up one of the birds and pushed it into Harry's hands.

The moment the bird touched him Harry could feel the difference. It was almost as calming as a patrons being cast. He felt the tension seep out of his shoulders, and the headache that he hadn't realized was starting, faded as well. Harry looked up to find Draco's sharp grey eyes watching him carefully.

"You can feel this too right?"

"Yes, of course. That's one of the reasons these falcons are so prized," Draco replied. He leaned back in his chair, a tiny bird nuzzled into his arm.

"Luna was right," Harry said, reverently.

"She usually is."

Harry offered a smile, "Should I buy all of them?"

"No Potter," Draco smirked back at him, "one bird is enough for you."

They pushed through the door at Grimmauld place at 3pm that afternoon. Harry was carrying a birdcage, food, and a bag full of too many bird toys. Draco followed him in with Pax, the baby Merlin Falcon, who had refused to leave the warmth of his arms.

Both boys were smiling when they reached the kitchen to find Hermione, Ron, and Kreacher, all staring at them with wide concerned eyes. For the first time since they left Diagon Alley, Harry was happy that Pax had wanted to stay with Draco. Even with the bird, Draco tensed up.

The house elf broke the silence, "Kreacher didn't know your guests were coming early."

Harry snapped out of his shock, put everything down on the table and pulled Hermione up for a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Harry," she said, and hugged him back.

"Harry... mate...." Ron said slowly, "what's going on here?"

Harry turned and grasped Ron's shoulder. He motioned to Draco, "Malfoy was helping me with getting this perfect little pet," he said, desperately hoping the deflection would work.

Draco seemed to pick up on his cue, as he offered up the bird to Ron who took it in a daze.

The bird worked it's magic and Ron seemed to relax slightly. He still cast Harry a disbelieving look.

"Weasel-ly," Draco began, cleared his throat and started again. "Weasley," he said clearly, "I appreciate your part for the outcome of my trial."

Ron looked at him as though he'd declared himself to be a flying cow. Harry laughed at the face and gave the redhead a slight shake on the shoulder.

"Er…" Ron replied. 

Draco rolled his eyes and looked to Hermione, "You far outclass them both Granger."

"Yes, I'm aware. I outclass you too Malfoy," she replied with a sweet smile.

Much to everyone's surprise, Draco laughed. He met Harry's eye, "See you around Potter," he said, and let himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on Instagram
> 
> @dracos.tealsuit


	11. I highly doubt that

* * *

**-After the roommate meeting with McGonagall-**

On the evening of July 31st, Harry left Hogwarts in a foul mood. His mind was fuming with dark thoughts about Dolores Umbridge. He briefly entertained the idea of setting my to the ministry to pick a fight with her in person. Only, Harry didn't want to fight, at least not for awhile.

He made his way to Diagon Alley. There was a large group of friends waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron. He had wanted a quiet birthday celebration at the Burrow but too many people had asked for a party. Eventually, he'd caved and let George plan a big bash.

He gave a moment's thought to Pansy then. He knew she was looking forward to the safe haven of her room for this school year, she'd made that pretty clear. He couldn't imagine how she would react to this news.

 _Fucking Prophet. I should have taken Ginny up on her offer to set the building on fire,_ he thought darkly, as he walked into the Leaky with hopes of getting completely pissed.

****

The Monday after his birthday, Harry arrived early at Hogwarts to find Pansy waiting for him in the classroom they were renovating. She was sitting on one of the tables with her hands gripping the edge. She looked up when he opened the door and quietly followed his movements until he stood in front of her.

Harry ran a hand through his hair looking down at Pansy's shoes, and said, "I'm not sure if they told you…" he trailed off.

"Oh they told me," she said, with a huff of annoyance. "I can't believe you're letting them do this!"

"I tried to stop them," he offered, keeping his tone level. He knew the girl could lose her temper as easily as he could.

"Why me though? Did you tell them I'm gay?"

"No, and they didn't ask either. I didn't have a lot of options. You've seen what people are like around me."

Pansy hopped down from the table and started to pace. "I want to be reasonable about this, but I just can't seem to find it in me," she said, seeming to talk to herself. She turned back to him, her robes twisting with her. "Why are you doing this to me? Just go be an auror! I know they offered it to you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't want to be an auror. I'm sick of chasing down clues and dark wizards," he replied. "Also, I'm not doing anything to you. This was done to me so I wouldn't act on my baser instincts."

Pansy arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, "Baser instincts," she repeated slowly.

Harry couldn't help it, he chuckled at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. "I'm sorry you're caught up in this," he said. "I'm guessing you will find a way for me to make it up to you during the school year though?" He hoped that would warm her up to the idea, even though he wasn't sure that it was sane to offer.

Pansy crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, "Obviously, Savior. You owe me. To your gryffindor mind it's going to feel a lot more like exploitation than anything else."

Harry grimaced at that, unsure of how to respond. He turned around to start work again but stopped short, spotting something on the table where Pansy had been sitting.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Pansy looked down at the plaque it read 'Pots and Pans'.

She pursed her lips, "That, Potter, is a plaque for our room from Lovegood. She thrust it at me upon arrival, kissed me on the cheek and told me that she is happy for both of us."

Harry stared at the plaque for a moment, then said, "Happy for both of us?"

"Mhm," Pansy replied, "She thinks this room set up is good for your… imaginary friends."

Harry stared at her for a moment, trying to understand. Then he huffed a laugh, "Do you mean nargles?"

Pansy looked at him again, her face full of concern, "Are all of your friends like her? Is this what I should expect from the Savior's posse?"

"No one is like Luna. You know that," Harry said, as he levitated a pile of stones to the back wall. "Each of my posse has their own style of annoying," he smirked and looked back at her, "so you'll have a lot of variety."

She rolled her eyes and started towards the back of the room to start working. "Maybe we should create a schedule for the room. One where you're not in it very often."

"No." Harry said the word firmly. He wasn't going to be a jerk to her, but that idea was not on. "I'm not getting locked out there with all those fangirls, and I won't be sanctioned to the common room either," he said, and then waited for her to meet his eyes. "This is the first time I've been in school without being hunted. I just want to enjoy it."

Pansy paused, looking Harry over as though he was a subpar piece of furniture she was going to have to donate since no one would pay to take it off her hands. Harry narrowed his eyes the way he'd seen Pansy do to Draco, vying for some dominance.

Pansy took a deep breath, dramatically letting her shoulders slump, and said, "All right Chosen one, I won't try to make you leave. But I'm going to be in there too. You may have fangirls chasing you down but the students chasing me down want to do worse than kiss me."

****

Two weeks before school started Neville and Luna planned a lunch outing for the Surviving members of the DA. Harry spent two hours with them at the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta had closed the place for their private event and given everyone a round of Butterbeer on the house.

Their were 16 people in attendance, and not a single one escaped some kind of breakdown during the lunch. Harry gave as much as he could, he shared stories, jokes, tears, hugs, and drinks. He was so used to pushing it all away that it physically hurt to take down those barriers for his friends and open up, but it was worth the effort. They needed to know that they weren't alone in their loss, grief, or even the dull happiness that it was all over.

When he got back to Hogwarts it was nearly 2pm and Pansy was already back at work in the hallway they had started that morning. The hallway was the last thing they needed to finish for their part of the renovation to be complete.

Harry didn't offer a greeting when he arrived just started working. After the lunch his mind was a hurricane of memories that cracked into his fragile sense of sanity. He tried to shove them all back into the corner of his mind, tried to distract himself with the work. For nearly an hour he levitated stones into the broken wall, trying and failing to make them fit properly. The problem was that every time he got more than 3 stones stacked properly he would think of Sirius, or Lupin, or Tonks, or Fred, the list felt endless. As soon as the thought occurred the stones would shatter and he would have to restart.

Pansy's hand was cool when she laid it over Harry’s wand hand. "Potter," she said softly. She gently pushed his hand down and the boy let it fall to his side. "I will finish the wall. You aren't helping anything here."

Harry looked at the mess of stones on the ground. "Sorry Pansy," he said, his shoulders slumped. "I shouldn't have gone to that lunch."

"Don't be ridiculous, you had to go. That group would have stormed the castle if you'd tried to get out of it."

That managed to pull a small smile from Harry. "Probably."

Pansy lifted an eyebrow and gave him a soft push, "Go home Savior. I'll finish here."

The smile left his face and he grimaced at her instead, feeling his already tight shoulders tense further at the word 'home.'

For a brief moment Harry saw a look of concern on the girl's face before it was covered by her more common expression of indifference.

"You're right," Pansy said, "you shouldn't be alone. You should go catch a pretty boy toy for the night." She started to push him out of the way. "Go on Potter, this is the last step and then we are free of each other till school."

Harry gave her a genuine smile then, "Thank you Pansy. I'll see you on the train." With that he headed to the floo.

****

After one of the longest showers he'd ever taken, Harry dressed in a baggy pair of denims with a tight t-shirt that had a picture of a snitch fluttering about his chest. He pushed his hair around until some of it fell over the scar on his forehead. Then he ate the dinner Kreacher had made and headed to the wizarding club, Double Arrow.

It was dark in the club, other than the colored lights that pulsed in time with the music. Harry drank down two shots of firewhiskey as he surveyed the crowd on the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small group of people motioning towards him. Concerned he was recognized already, he decided it would be a good idea to use the loo before he got mobbed.

On his way there he spotted a flash of white blonde hair. He immediately changed course, looking for it again, but the colored strobes weren't helping. Eventually he went back to the loo. When he came out Draco was there, waiting for him.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes trailed down his body and back up to meet his own. "Come to get your picture taken, Potter?"

Harry huffed, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out," he replied casually. Draco looked down at the snitch fluttering about on Harry's t-shirt, "You're here for the same reason."

Harry folded his arms and leaned back against the door frame. "I might be, yes," he replied.

Draco took a step forward, getting close enough to touch him, and said in lowered voice, "Sorry to say it Scarhead, but you're out of luck. I already pulled the hottest blonde in here, aside from myself, obviously."

Harry glanced over Draco's shoulder and found a rather attractive blonde looking nervously at the pair of them. He seemed to be obediently waiting for Draco to come back. Harry felt his body heat up instantly and he tried to push down the wave of jealousy.

 _Which one am I jealous of?_ He thought.

Draco chuckled, drawing his attention back. Draco lifted his chin and gave Harry a haughty smirk. "Guess you'll have to go looking elsewhere."

Harry gave Draco a considering look. He wasn't about to let _Malfoy_ have this treat instead of him.He pushed off of the doorframe, running a hand through his hair so his scar was on prominent display. "I highly doubt that," he said, moving towards the other blonde.

The boy who had been waiting for Draco starred as Harry walked up and introduced himself. It was always easy to pull after the words 'I'm Harry Potter' came out of his mouth.

When Harry and the attractive blonde walked away together, Harry cast a brief glance back at Draco who was sending him a death glare. Warning bells went off in Harry's mind, which he easily ignored, as he flashed Draco a wicked grin.


	12. A Bad Idea

 On the Hogwarts express Harry sat with Ron and Hermione. Both boys listened as Hermione excitedly talked about the study group she had signed up for. Unsurprisingly, it was a group of Ravenclaws and Hermione. Harry watched people walk by their cabin, he had cast a strong Notice-me-not so the steady stream of students did not try to come into their cabin.

 

He told himself that he didn't have an agenda, that he was just passively watching people walk by. He knew it was a lie though. He hadn't stopped thinking about Draco since the club. Or, you know, since sixth year. As soon as he spotted Draco, Harry stood up, pulled his hoodie on, and flipped up the hood.

 

"Harry," Hermione said, "where are you going?" her voice thick with accusation. Harry looked at her wondering how much she'd already figured out. Sometimes Hermione figured out his feelings even before he did. Most times.

 

"Relax Hermione," Ron said with his hand on her leg. He looked up at Harry, "What is it mate? Do you think Draco Malfoy is up to something again?"

 

Harry searched Ron's face, trying to determine if he was taking the piss, if he was actually suspicious of Draco, or if he was really in denial. Whatever it was he didn't have time right now, he'd have to deal with that later.

 

He looked back at Hermione, "Harry," she said, as though he was a wild animal she was afraid to spook. "This is a bad idea, I can give you a list of reasons for why this is a bad idea."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, gave her a wink, and left the cabin.

 

He pulled his hood tighter, trying to hide that wild hair, and kept his head angled down so he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He nearly reached the door to the last cabin when Pansy Parkinson stepped out of it, blocking the way.

 

"Oh Merlin," she said, putting a hand on his chest, "Whatever you think you're doing here, you can forget it."

 

"Pansy-"

 

"Do not call me that," she said cooly.

 

"Oh, give me a break. Stop acting like you hate me. We both know you don't," Harry replied. He tried to think of what to say that might get her to let him through, but he wasn't coming up with anything.

 

Pansy made a show of huffing, folded her arms, and leaned against the doorframe so she was a bit to the right of Harry. This seemed to allow for more side-eye rather than her usual glare. Once situated she began the lecture, "This isn't about me and you. Draco has gone through a lot, Potter. This year is going to be hard enough without you driving him crazy at every opportunity. He needs to stay focused on school and keep his head down, not be lured into being tortured by you. I don't care that he wants-"

 

She was cut off by the sound of her name coming from behind Harry. He felt hope when he recognized the voice.

 

"Pansy?"

 

Pansy looked at what Harry knew could only be Ginny Weasley. He watched Pansy's expression, registering the hunger and excitement she was trying to tamp down.

 

"Hi Ginny," she said with a flirty smile.

 

 _Slytherins are such tarts,_ he thought. Then his brain helpfully added, _I hope._

 

He heard Ginny move closer. He hoped she wouldn't recognize him, all she could see was the back of his hoodie.

 

"Luna and I just bought a load of sweets off the cart," Ginny said. "We were hoping you'd come enjoy them with us?"

 

Harry purposefully cleared his throat. When Pansy looked back at him, Harry cocked a knowing eyebrow. Surely she wouldn't pass up the opportunity with Ginny, which meant she would have to let him through. 

 

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Fine," she said quietly, "just don't do anything stupid."

 

Harry wanted to feed her some reply about only doing as much as she was planning to, but he was worried his voice would carry and Ginny would hear it. Instead he gave a sly smile and they both headed in opposite directions. Harry finally opened the door to see Draco reaching up to put papers into his bag, alone.

 

Draco looked over at Harry without a single hint of surprise, "You're not supposed to be in here. How did you manage Pansy?"

 

Harry shrugged, "Ginny did it for me. Why shouldn't I be in here?"

 

Draco let the tips of his fingers slip into the custom trousers he wore and started to take casual steps towards Harry. "I've already received several lectures from Pansy about why you're a bad idea," he said. He was close now, close enough to touch easily.

 

Harry felt his lungs constrict and tried to breathe. He backed up to press against the freshly closed door.

 

 _Remain calm. If you act like prey he will hunt you for it,_ He thought. 

 

Draco lifted his eyes to meet Harry's, and said, "Then at the station, Granger had a chat with me about you as well. She said you're not ready for someone like me." Draco raised his left hand and placed it on the door above Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry didn't reply, only blinked at the idea of Hermione talking to the Slytherin. A fresh smile was pulling at Draco's lips, and Harry tried desperately to keep making eye contact rather than letting his eyes drop.

 

Draco leaned in to speak softly in Harry's ear, "She told me," he said, "that you're dangerous."

 

Harry swallowed through the dryness in his throat. He whispered, breathless, "Scared, Malfoy?"

 

When the Slytherin chuckled in response Harry thought he could feel the vibration of it in his chest, even though they weren't quite touching.

 

Draco pushed lightly off the wall and took a step back, looking Harry up and down. "I won't be like those boys in the club, dropping to their knees for a chance with the Savior."

 

"Obviously, I don't expect anything with you to be easy," Harry replied, trying to match the casual tone Draco used.

 

"Come now, Potter," Draco said, "we both know easy is what you want. Easy is what you've been getting for months now. Go shag a Hufflepuff. Merlin knows they will willing blow you, especially if they think it's going to help with emotional stability. Honestly, I assume that's the reason we keep them at the school."

 

Harry struck out grabbing Draco's left arm, his hand wrapped around the black robes, but they both knew it was also wrapped around the Dark Mark. Predictably, Draco froze with his eyes wide, staring at Harry's hand. Harry took advantage of the moment to spin their positions and press Draco against the door. He was careful to lean in only from the waist up, just in case his cock got hard.

 

He still had a hand on the mark, which he let slip down to secure Draco's wrist. His right hand moved from the boys shoulder to brush along Draco's collar bone which was rising and falling rapidly, and touch the seductive skin on his neck. Harry bit his lip, pulling at his own self control, so he didn't ruin everything by simply devouring the blonde in front of him.

 

He leaned in to speak against Draco's skin. "I don't want easy," Harry's voice was so low he hardly recognized it. "I don't just want a fuck. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm not doing this to avoid the nightmares."

 

Draco swallowed and Harry felt the boys adam's apple move under his own thumb. He pulled back to meet his eye and noticed that he could hardly see silver at all, Draco's pupils were blown wide.

 

"What do you want then?" Draco asked.

 

"You." Harry said simply.

 

"You think you can just ask for me and I'll give in, Potter?"

 

"I hope so. But I suspect you're more likely to make me work for every inch."

 

Draco smiled then, a broad smile that Harry had never seen before. "Why are you doing this? Surely you must see they are right, that we are a bad idea." Even as he said the words his leg slid up against Harry's inner thigh.

 

Harry's body buckled against Draco. He was so close that the next words were said against Draco's lips, "I'm actually not well known for being able to spot when something is a bad idea," he said and then held his breath.

 

 _Fucking kiss me Malfoy,_ his mind screamed.

 

Draco didn't kiss him. He did, however, let his tongue run against Harry's bottom lip before he whispered, "I'll think about it, Potter."


	13. Let there be smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is due to a comment left on chapter 12 that made me laugh. I hope the smut is enjoyable :)

Harry stumbled into the new 8th year common room with Ron and Hermione close behind him. All three of them had run from a group of first years with wide eyes and pictures ripped out of the Prophet, begging for autographs.

Ron smiled at Harry, his face flushed from the run, "Well mate, no wonder you didn't want to go to dinner."

Harry gave a weak smile in return, "Yeah, but I don't think we're even allowed to miss the sorting ceremony. Three hours of my life I'll never get back."

Hermione tsk'd and said, "It's important. Besides, the Headmistress gave a beautiful speech on moving past differences and coming together as a student body."  

 

Ron kissed her cheek, leering, and said, "I'd like to come together as a student body."

 

"Ugh," Harry said, after Hermione smacked Ron and the shoulder, a faint blush on her cheeks. "You two have fun. I'm going to lock myself in my room and avoid the student body." With that he headed to his dorm.

 

Harry walked into the room, tugged off his robes and tossed them on the bed. He pulled out a pair of flannel pants from his trunk and stared down at them. He didn't want Pansy to walk in on him changing clothes, not that he much cared, but he wasn't sure if she cared. He certainly didn't think it was wise to assume anything about what would or would not upset Pansy. Not when she was so willing to point it out.

 

He grabbed a t-shirt and his bathroom bag as well, deciding a long shower before turning in early would be his best bet for a drama free evening. When Harry opened the bathroom door he was assaulted with sound that hadn't been there before. Pansy was wrapped up in the arms of Blaise Zabini, who was leaned back against the wall. Taking in the scene, Harry realized that there must have been a silencing charm up.

 

Harry didn't know what to say. He told himself to leave, but his body didn't move. He couldn't help but think about Ginny. He hadn't been entirely sure how he felt about the Ginny Pansy situation, but he knew he didn't want to see Ginny get hurt. Having walked in on this private moment he was quickly deciding that Pansy shouldn't be anywhere near Ginny.

 

"Sorry," he said, "I'll just go, then."

 

At his words, both Slytherins looked up. Zabini looked as though he couldn't be much bothered with Harry. Which was just fine, because Harry wasn't focused on him anyway. When Pansy lifted her face off of Zabini's chest and looked up, Harry could see a bruise blooming on her left cheekbone.

 

"Pansy," Harry said, his voice sounding far away. "God, are you ok?" His hand gripped the door handle tightly.

 

"Potter," she said softly, as though she hadn't expected him to be there.

 

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked, his temper flaring.

 

Pansy's eyes were bright with tears she was holding back. She pressed her forehead into Zabini's chest and cursed under her breath.

 

Harry looked to Zabini instead, "Who did this?"

 

Zabini's arms tightened around the girl as he said, "It was a couple of 5th years. She got ambushed in the hallway. When Draco and I showed up the students ran off."

 

"Which hallway?" Harry growled.

 

Pansy didn't lift her head and her words were muffled when she said, "Leave it Potter. I should have been more careful."

 

Harry kept his eyes on the other boy, ignoring her request.

 

Zabini looked at the floor and then sighed, "Sorry Pans, but Draco's still down there." He glanced back to Harry, "In front of the Charms classroom."

 

Harry dropped the clothes, grabbed his wand, and left the room. He stormed through the common room without speaking. His face must have said plenty though, because Neville quickly caught up with him, wand drawn.

 

"What's happened?" Neville asked as they rounded another corner.

 

"Someone hurt Pansy, apparently she and Zabini left Malfoy to deal with It. They are in the Charms classroom."

 

Neville's only reply was to quicken his step. When they reached the classroom they saw 4 students sitting on the floor. They appeared to be gagged and bound to the teacher's desk. Draco was standing a few feet away with his wand pointed at them.

 

"Hello Potter," Draco said without looking up. "Would you please get the Headmistress?" his voice was a oddly calm.

 

Harry glanced back at Neville who immediately cast a patronus and sent it to McGonagall. Harry stepped forward trying to look Draco over for bruises, while ignoring the 4 students who were attempting to call out to him through the gags. Harry couldn't even look at them, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back with the fresh memory of Pansy in his mind.

 

Thankfully the Headmistress arrived quickly with Filch in tow. She grilled in to them about their actions, assigned punishment, and instructed Filch and Neville to take the students back to their dormitories. Turning back to Draco she said, "Mr. Malfoy, you did the right thing not hurting them. I'm sure that it wasn't easy to stay calm when your friend had been hurt. I will make sure this incident does not cause problems with the Wizengamot."

 

Draco's face was impassive as he replied, "Thank you, Headmistress."

 

"Mr. Potter," she said, and Harry tore his eyes away from Draco to look at her.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Is Miss Parkinson in her room?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I will send a house elf to check on her," McGonagall said. "I'm sure she doesn't want this public so I won't force her to the infirmary unless necessary."

 

She then looked from Draco to Harry and back again before saying, "I presume the two of you can be trusted not to antagonize each other? I need to go back to my office and write owls to several parents."

 

When the door closed behind her an awkward silence fell between the boys. Harry realized he was still holding his wand and slipped it into his back pocket. When he looked back at Draco the boy had a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Harry cocked his head, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion, "Why are you-" he tried to figure out how to finish that question, but decided to start over. "You don't seem angry, how is that possible?"

 

Draco smiled broadly, "Because you came to save me but I'd already taken care of it. I stole your hero moment." He looked exceedingly smug. 

 

Harry felt himself smile back hesitantly, "Even so, you're very… calm," he said.

 

"I've been through far worse the past few years than those fuckwits," Draco said. He eyed the spot where the other students had been tied up, "I did take a bit of anger out on them. Not physical though, except for what was needed to keep them here. But there was a lot of shouting before you got here." He shrugged one shouldered.

 

"It's probably better that I was late then," Harry said, following Draco's gaze to the desk. "I'm not great at showing restraint."

 

Draco hummed a response and Harry felt the adrenaline coursing through him shift from anger to arousal. His body shook with desire as he realized they were truly alone in the classroom. He looked up at the blonde with a feral smile, "Speaking of," he said, stalking towards him.

 

Harry grabbed Draco's collar and barely glimpsed the Malfoy smirk before their lips met in a bruising kiss. Every fantasy Harry had had about this moment was shoved aside as second rate when compared to the real thing. For one thing, in Harry's fantasies, they were the same height, but he found he liked that the Slytherin had a few inches on him. Draco's kiss was heated, and passionate but precise. His talented mouth took control of the kiss with perfect pressure of tongue and teeth. When Draco's fingers ran through Harry's hair, Harry took the opportunity to press their bodies together and run his hands along Draco's body touching as much as he could. He moaned into Draco's mouth when his erection made contact with Draco's thigh.

 

Draco pulled off Harry's lips to suck and bite his sensitive neck, then shifted his hips so his own erection was pressed against Harry's. When Draco started to rut against him Harry lost all notion of control, his hands gripped hard into the blonde's biceps as the pleasure built from his toes and traveled up his body.

 

"Fuck, Draco," Harry panted the breathless words into the boys neck. Draco slipped a hand between them. He undid the button of Harry's trousers, then his own, and moved the boxers so that both of their cocks were against each other, skin on skin. Draco's long elegant fingers wrapped around them both and he began to pump his hand. Harry's mouth was captured for another kiss until he felt Draco's cum spill out of him and onto Harry's cock. It took almost nothing for Harry to cum then, his climax bursting forth, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

 

The two of them leaned on each other catching their breath until Draco pulled back and waved his hand to cast a cleaning charm. Each of them tucked away in silence and then stood looking at each other.

 

"Hermione specifically told me not to do that," Harry said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "She said we should talk about things first and have a proper date," he said, thinking of the whispered lecture she had given him during dinner when Ron was distracted with Seamus talking about the Chudley Cannons. 

 

Draco pulled a face, "Your post coital talk needs work, a lot of work. I can't believe you just brought her up."

 

Harry chuckled and stepped close to Draco again, "Sorry," he said. "I just don't want to fuck this up before it starts."

 

Draco huffed a laugh, "You did that already, Potter, when we were eleven." Then he leaned down and kissed him.


	14. Shut it, Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit

When Harry came back to the common room he stopped to say thank you to Neville who was chatting with Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot. Neville stepped away from the group to pull Harry aside and told him that students he had escorted with Filch were mostly quiet on the way back. Only muttering to themselves about their detentions.

 

"I don't think they will try anything again. Plus they were scared shitless that you and I showed up to help Draco rather than them," Neville finished, giving Harry a lopsided smile.

 

Harry clapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you Nev. It means a lot that I didn't even have to ask you to come with me."

 

Neville looked down to his shuffling feet, which amused Harry. His dorm mate had grown into quite a figure during 7th year, and his confidence had bloomed under the pressure of leadership. Somehow though, Neville still seemed too shy to take a compliment.

 

Harry dropped his hand and started to make his way back to the group before Neville's hand shot out and gripped Harry by the arm. Harry looked back, confused.

 

"Um- you-" Neville said, stumbling through the two words without eye contact.

 

Harry waited.

 

"You should, ya know, um, you should freshen up a bit," Neville's halted words only furthered Harry's confusion. Harry stared at him until Neville said, "Just have a go in the loo before you talk to anyone else."

 

Bewildered, Harry went to the spare bathroom next to the common room tea station. When he caught his reflection he turned a brilliant shade of red, and even the blush didn't hide the marks up and down his neck. He proceeded to cast several _Episkey_ spells at the love bites. "Bloody fucking vampire, he's lucky it felt so good getting those marks" he said, giving his reflection a guilty smile. Harry was thankful that Neville had seen him, rather than Ron or Hermione.

 

An hour passed while Harry sat with the group of eighth years, sharing stories from the summer and learning about everyone's room set up. Neville was roomed with Blaise Zabini, who had already started trying to persuade Neville into more stylish clothes. Hannah was with Hermione and the two of them had spelled the large mirror in the room to show their class and homework schedules. Terry Boot was bunking with Ron, they had plans to set up a betting pool to see if Terry could beat Ron at chess before Christmas break.

 

"How about you Ernie?" Harry asked.

 

Ernie sighed heavily, "I'm rooming with Malfoy," he said meekly. "He says I'm his emotional support Hufflepuff."

 

There was a strained silence until all of them broke into laughter except for Ernie who offered a small smile. Hannah gave him a side hug saying, "This will be a true test of your house abilities my friend."

 

When Harry got back to the room it was dark and the curtains around Pansy's bed were drawn. Harry cast _Lumos_ then cast _Sequor_ and let go of the wand which followed him around the room, lighting his path. He quickly changed into the t-shirt and flannels that he'd dropped earlier and slid into bed. Once he was comfortable he started to pull the curtains closed.

 

"Potter?" Pansy said, pulling back her curtain to look at him. The only light in the room came from his wand.

 

"Yeah?"

 

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "I know you don't take gratitude well, but, thank you for wanting to help me tonight."

 

"Oh, yeah. No problem," Harry replied, trying to 'take it well'. "You know, it was mostly Draco, if I'm honest."

 

Pansy sat up in the bed and narrowed her dark eyes at him, "What did you say?" she asked, words cutting through the air like glass.

 

"Don't be upset," Harry said quickly, hoping to soothe her. He couldn't understand why she would be upset about Draco getting the credit, he deserved it. "He was brilliant, he had them all tied up by the time I got there. Didn't even need my help, really."

 

"Oh, shut it, Potter," Pansy said, pointing an accusing finger, "You fucking _kissed_ him, didn't you?"

 

Harry was gobsmacked. _How did she know? Fuck! Should I lie. Draco and I didn't even discuss telling anyone._ His frantic thoughts spun through his mind.

 

"I-" he tried, and then closed his mouth and swallowed against a dry throat. "How…" he trailed off.

 

Pansy balled her hands into fists and pressed them against her eyes, muttering, "Of all the self sabotaging, idiotic, unbelievably stupid," her rant gave way to a growl of frustration and she threw herself back against the pillows. The room went silent.

 

"Pansy?" Harry said, when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

 

She looked over at him but didn't reply. That was ok though, Harry was the one who needed to say something. The thought of telling her this made his heart flit about wildly in his chest. He took a deep breath.

 

"Look, I know  it's probably a shock, or seems crazy to you, but I really like him. Not just for a distraction, I'm not using him," he said.

 

Harry looked up, hoping what he said would help, and found she was smiling. It was not a nice smile, then a peel of laughter filled the room. Harry had to lay there completely baffled, and wait until she had collected herself.

 

"A shock!" she managed to say, once her laughter had settled. "Salazar's knickers, Potter. I can't believe how dense you are." Pansy took a calming breath and looked back at Harry, "Only an oblivious Gryffindork is capable of being in denial about the obsession, much less sexual tension, between the two of you," she said in a tone reminiscent of Hermione's matter-of-fact speeches. "I am not shocked. I am concerned that you two will kill each other, but more than that I worry about what everyone else will do when they find out."

 

Pansy turned over, facing away from Harry and spelled her curtain closed.

 

 _At least she didn't seem quite as mad at the end of that,_ Harry thought, and cast _Nox._ Then he laid awake, staring at the ceiling and thought about her words.

 

****

 

The next morning, Harry got into it with Pansy about escorting her to breakfast. Eventually, Blaise and Draco showed up to their room, drawn by the shouting.

 

"I've got this one, Savior," Blaise said to Harry with a charming smile. Then, turned to Pansy and led her from the room with a hand on the small of her back.

 

As Pansy passed Draco her dark eyes narrowed. A flash of surprise crossed his features briefly, which was quickly replaced by a smug smirk.

 

Once Pansy and Blaise were gone Harry said, "Pansy knows. I didn't tell her though," he looked at the floor, considering his words. "Well, I did, but not on purpose."

 

"It only took her one conversation, Potter? " Draco said, amused.

 

"I'm not even sure what I said that gave it away."

 

"She is smarter than you are, and far more capable of picking up on tells."

 

Harry glared up at him, "I'm not stupid, Malfoy."

 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it. You wouldn't be offended if I said that Granger is smarter than you."

 

Harry grimaced, "Well, obviously. Hermione is smarter than everyone though. I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

 

"So then," Draco said, "does Granger know too?"

 

Harry shrugged, "She doesn't know about last night, but she's figured out how I-" he cut himself off biting into his cheek.

 

Draco smiled, "How you what, Potter?"

 

Ron came through the doorway, stopping just short of running into Draco. "Oi! What are you doing in here?"

 

"Ron," Hermione's voice came from behind him, "don't be rude." She squeezed past him and stepped into the room, looking between Harry and Draco. Clearing her throat, she said, "We are going to miss breakfast. Let's go."

 

Hermione pulled Ron out of the room with Harry and Draco following. Harry whispered over to him, "Come for a walk with me Friday night? We can go to the lake."

 

Draco's grey eyes seemed to assess Harry for a moment, then he gave a small nod.

 


	15. Watch your sass

Friday morning Harry woke up late. He made it to breakfast in time to chug down a glass of pumpkin juice and cram in two pieces of toast before the food disappeared. Ron and Hermione had already left for class so he knew he would have to brave the storm of students alone.

 

Consequently, he was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Again. He was seven minutes late, which was better than yesterday, when he had been nearly 15 minutes late after hiding out in the loo to avoid a 4th year trying to feed him suspiciously homemade cookies.

 

At the door, Professor Liore stopped him when he entered, and asked, "Mr. Potter, is there a reason you can't seem to get to my class on time?" Even when she was being irritating, her voice seemed to float like a melody.

 

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied, "There was a group of girls in the hallway that accosted me. No disrespect, but I'd think you would be able to tell that," he finished, motioning to the tear in his robe on the left sleeve.

 

Professor Liore pointed her wand at the tear and cast a quick mending charm. She then, pointedly look him up and down, and said, "I honestly thought that this is just how you look everyday," her eyes wandered again over his disheveled robes, his hair, and then met his eyes, "No disrespect."

 

Harry huffed and fought not to glance at the students lined up against the back wall, many of whom were snickering.

 

The Professor flashed him a bright smile, bright blue eyes glittering, "All the students are paired up so you will be judging with me instead of dueling today."

 

"Of course, Professor."

 

The class paired off on the mats and began to duel. Harry watched them closely, noting the difference between his style and his classmates. He stopped to watch Neville and Ron, as Ron hit Neville with a bat bogey hex. Neville tried to block and counter at the same time and ended up taking the hex on his right thigh.

 

Professor Loire came up to him then, standing to close and spoke in a voice that only he could hear, "Now now Potter, don't get distracted," she said in a sweet tone. "You are supposed to be watching their technique, not admiring them."

 

Harry's jaw dropped and he turned to stare at her profile in stunned silence. Her red hair was pulled up into a tight bun, allowing him to see the slightest smirk on her lips.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, very quietly, "What are you, early twenties? We are only a couple years younger than you. Are you projecting?"

 

The smirk grew and she slanted those blue eyes on him, her head tilting only a fraction towards him, "Watch your sass, Gryffindor."

 

Harry stared at her as she walked away to view the duel between Hermione and Ernie, until Blaise came up beside him.

 

"Hey Scarhead, I know you like redheads but I thought you'd worked that out of your system, yeah?" Blaise asked.

 

Harry turned a shocked expression on the other boy, who smiled with false innocence. "Can I help you with something?" Harry asked.

 

"Nope, I just came over to tell you that I will dismember you if I find out you hurt one of my best friends," Blaise said easily.

 

"I see," Harry replied slowly, he wasn't concerned with the threat, only worried about the subject, "and we are talking about Parkinson?" he asked hopefully.

 

Blaise chuckled, "Both of them," he said, looking over to the mat where Pansy and Draco were finishing their duel.

 

****

 

Draco was absent for dinner, along with the Headmistress. They were having their first meeting for the Wizengamot. Harry hoped they would be done by 8, that's when he was supposed to meet Draco at the lake.

 

Currently, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the 8th year table and listened to Ron talk about Percy's attempts to regulate the firework displays sold at his brother's shop. He was feeling supremely guilty about the fact that his best friends didn't know something about him that all of the returning Slytherins knew. And possibly Neville. Probably Neville.

 

"Hey, guys," Harry said, "I need to tell you something."

 

They both looked over at him, along with everyone in hearing distance. Pansy leaned around Terry Boot who was sitting next to Harry. "You can't be serious," she said to Harry. "Do not do this here, take them to the hallway at least!"

 

Harry scowled at her, wondering how it was that she could always tell what he was thinking. Maybe she was smarter than him.

 

"She's right," Hermione said quietly, "we shouldn't talk here." She pulled a confused Ron to his feet and left the great hall. Once Harry joined them she said in a rush, "Listen, I just want to say that I love you no matter what. I think this is a very stupid idea, but if it makes you happy, I will support you and be as nice as I can."

 

Harry smiled at her. He promised himself for the hundredth time that he would stop taking her for granted, "Mione, I," he stopped talking and hugged her instead. He looked over the top of her head at Ron.

 

"I don't understand," Ron said, "didn't we already have this conversation when you told us you like blokes?"

 

"Ron!" Hermione said, rounding on him, "I did not say that liking blokes was a stupid idea!"

 

"Yeah but you said the rest, and it feels the same," Ron replied. He turned to Harry, "So what the hell is going on? Do you like girls again? Are you," he grimaced, "getting back with Ginny?"

 

"No, no. Merlin. Um, ok so," Harry ran his hand through his hair and then across the back of his neck. _Just say it and it will be fine, Hermione is ok with it,_ he thought. "I'm going on a datewithdraco," he swallowed through the dryness in his throat, "tonight."

 

It was not fine.

 

"What!?!" Ron shouted, making both Hermione and Harry flinch. "Bloody hell, have you lost your _mind_?"

 

"Possibly, but not because of this" Harry said weakly.

 

"No! You can't do this! You hate each other. He's- he's Draco Malfoy!" Ron cried. "He's drugged you with a love potion, it's the only explanation."

 

"Ronald! Shut up, you're going to draw attention," Hermione said, hitting him on the arm with her book.

 

Ron turned desperate eyes on Hermione, "This is our fault. We've been ignoring him. We were gone all summer and that snake-" 

 

"Ron," Harry cut in, and Ron turned to look at him. "You're my best mate and I love you like family, so please do not finish that sentence." He reached out and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I like him a lot. I'm not spelled or drugged, I promise."

 

"Harry, I can hook you up with a nice guy, just give me ten minutes," Ron said.

 

"At least we're at the bargaining stage," Hermione said quietly.

 

Harry huffed a laugh, "No thanks mate, you have great taste in women, stick to what you know."

 

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry," she said sweetly. "I'm going to take him away now. Have fun tonight, but not too much. Make sure you talk first."

 

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin, "o'course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming smut in the next chapter


	16. Now get to it, Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 💕

Harry was in jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. He had taken time to shower, get off, tried -and failed- to do something with his hair, and packed a bag, before leaving for his date. He had the bag slung over his shoulder with his invisibility cloak and a bottle of water stuffed into it. He looked up to Pax, who was perched on top of his mirror, and said, "Come on, we're going out tonight." The falcon spread her wings and glided down to land on Harry's shoulder. She was so small that Harry had considered stuffing her into his pocket, but he didn't think she would like that much. 

 

He cast a _Tempus,_ 745pm. 

 

 _Perfect,_ he thought, opening the door. 

 

Pansy and Ginny were on the other side and both of them jumped from the door opening. 

 

"Um, hi," he said cautiously. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked with wide eyes. 

 

"I was just," Harry fumbled. Then, remembering where he was, he said, "this is my room!" 

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "No, Potter. You're going to be late! You think I don't know about your date? If you're late, I have to hear about it, and I'm not interested." She reached out to tug on his hoodie, pulling him through the doorway. "So move your Chosen ass." 

 

Harry shook her off, and straightened back up. He looked them both over and said, "Are you two staying here?" 

 

Pansy lifted her chin, "Yes we are. Now go away," she said with false sweetness. 

 

"Why?" Ginny asked. Harry glanced over at her and she asked, "Did you want to watch?" giving him a saucy wink. 

 

Harry blushed crimson, "No! No, I'm good." He turned to head down the stairs. 

 

"Harry," Ginny called after of him, "you should wear the cloak, there's a group of fans waiting to ambush you near the DADA class."

 

"Thanks Gin," Harry said without turning around. 

 

"And don't come back too early!" 

 

 _Ron might actually burn the castle down this year,_ he thought and pulled out the cloak to drape it over himself and Pax. 

 

Once outside, with the invisibility cloak pulled off, Pax took flight. The little falcon swooped delightedly along the edge on the lake. Harry spread out his cloak in front of the grove of trees where he had agreed to meet Draco. Then he leaned against one and waited. He had spent the whole walk thinking about what Hermione had said and trying to decide what exactly they should talk about first. He knew they had a lot of history, and she was probably right about getting some of it sorted out before-

 

Draco jumped out at Harry from behind one of the trees, "BOO!" he said, then fell into a fit of laughter when Harry jumped and squeaked in response. 

 

Draco was still in his uniform, fresh from his meeting with McGonagall. When he regained composure he smiled broadly at Harry. Harry's mind went blank, all carefully planned conversation stripped away, leaving only thoughts of heat and action in their stead. He reached forward tugging Draco close by the collar and bruising his lips in a desperate kiss. 

 

"Your glasses, Potter," Draco said, in between kisses. 

 

Harry hooked his leg around the back of Draco's knee and they both tumbled to the ground, with Harry straddling him. He pinned Draco's willing arms over his head and smiled. Then, tugging off his glasses, he leaned down and sucked a love bite onto Draco's neck. Feeling the blonde's moans more than hearing them, Harry felt dizzy with desire. His hands, lips, and teeth roamed over Draco's body, attempting to touch every inch he could reach. 

 

Harry knew better than to try and take off Draco's shirt. He wasn't ready to face that yet. So he moved lower and tugged at Draco's trousers. Once they were unbuttoned he looked up and waited until Draco chuckled and said, "Gryffindors, I swear. Yes, I consent. Do you want me to sign something?"

 

Harry growled, bit the hem of the other boys boxers and pulled them down so he could wrap his mouth around Draco's cock. This was something Harry had really taken time to perfect over the summer. He licked the head of his cock, tasting the precum, then _excruciatingly_  slowly, sucked him all the way in and started to bob his head. 

 

"Merlin, fuck," Draco said, breathless, "your mouth feels good, Potter."

 

Harry pulled off Draco's cock and looked up at him through his lashes. "You should call me Harry" he said. 

 

"Why would I do that? Didn't enough boys say your name over the summer?" Draco asked casually, with his head still laid back on the cloak. Harry wondered how he could think so clearly mid blowjob.

 

Harry huffed a laugh, "It is my name, though."

 

The blonde lifted his head and looked Harry now with a lifted eyebrow, "If I continue to call you Potter, are you going to stop?" 

 

Harry considered this for a moment until Draco's cock jumped against his chin, eager and still leaking precum. "No," he said roughly, "I don't have that kind of willpower." 

 

Draco smirked and laid his head back down, "Good. Now get to it, Potter."

 

Harry liked a broad stripe along his cock and swallowed him again, letting his throat constrict around the head of Draco's cock. Draco's fingers threaded into Harry's hair. 

 

"Don't stop, fuck-" Draco cried out, just before his body jerked and spilled cum down Harry's throat. 

 

Harry pulled off with a lick and kiss at the tip of his cock and then laid down on the cloak with a smug smile on his swollen lips. After catching his breath, Draco rolled over to grab Harry's cock. It didn't take long for Harry's cum to spill out over Draco's hand and onto his own t-shirt. Harry smiled up at Draco casting a wandless cleaning charm, then pulled him close for a lazy kiss. 

 

After they both buttoned back up, Harry had one arm tucked behind his head with the other wrapped around Draco, who was laying on Harry's chest. "That was brilliant," he said. 

 

Draco traced elegant fingers against Harry's ribcage, "It was."

 

****

 

The following week was perfect. Every day, Harry hung out with his friends at breakfast, he went to class, he was late to defense and supervised duels instead of participating. He sat with Draco at dinner, the two of them took Pax out for a walk, then they would talk, kiss, cum, and cuddle. Then he would sleep and start over. 

 

On Friday night when Harry went to his room to change and grab his cloak, the door was locked. He tried it again, it still wouldn't open. 

 

He heard Pansy from the other side, "Password?"

 

He sighed, looking towards the heavens for some sort of answer to his life's story. Instead his eyes caught on Luna's sign, 'Pots and Pans', which Ron had gleefully mounted to their outer door frame.

 

"Um," Harry said, "Harry Potter?" Much to his surprise, the door opened.

 

Blaise was standing on the other side, "No." he smiled, "But you can come in." 

 

Harry stepped through and took in the lot of them, and the transfigured couch, before letting his eyes drift to Draco, who was lying on his back in Pansy's bed.

 

"That's quite an ego Potter," Draco said without opening his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, "Are you sure it can fit in here with all of us?"

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "It's a wonder you and I can fit in any room at the same time Malfoy. Yours has always been bigger than mine."

 

Pansy groaned, "Oh gross! Stop flirting," she said, throwing a quill at Harry, which he caught and set down on her desk. He leaned down to grab Draco's hand and pull him to the other bed. 

 

"So what are we doing in here?" Harry asked Draco once they were sitting. 

 

"I think Pansy is going to get us drunk."

 

There was another knock at the door and Pansy said, "Password?"

 

"Weaslette," came a voice from the other side of the door, which opened immediately, allowing entrance for Ernie Macmillan. 

 

"Ernie! I was worried this would be snakes only," Harry said happily, then winced in pain from Draco's elbow hitting his ribcage. 

 

Ernie flashed a big smile, "I brought the emotional support," he said, pulling out two bottles of firewhiskey from his robes. 

 

Both bottles were passed around throughout the night, until the last drop was gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Next chapter will have references to some of Harry's childhood trauma.


	17. The last drop of water

 

By midnight they were all pleasantly tipsy, and sitting on a plush rug in between the two beds. 

 

"Draco come on, you have to have some kind of idea about what you want to do after school," Blaise said, passing the last of the second bottle to Ernie. 

 

"I have so many interests because I get bored easily," Draco replied with a drawl. 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously "That's ridiculous, you've been happily tormenting me since I was eleven." 

 

"You're an exception," Draco replied. 

 

Harry's eyebrows rose up at that, "Really?" he asked, watching the tips of Draco's ears go pink. "Maybe your job should be to study me then," he said, leaning in to bite Draco's ear lobe, assaulted with scent of citrus soap and expensive cologne.

 

Draco huffed softly, "I could write several books on that topic, Potter. I imagine it would be quite profitable." 

 

"What about you, Savior?" Blaise asked, and Harry lifted his head off of Draco's neck to look up at him bleary eyed. 

 

"What about me?" 

 

"What are you going to do for work?" 

 

"Oh," Harry looked down at the bottle Pansy was stretching towards him and grabbed it unsteadily with both hands. "I dunno, something normal," he finished hopefully. 

 

Pansy smiled, "Normal is where you marry the Weaslette and become an auror, Potter," she said smugly.

 

Draco glared at her, and Harry laughed. "Well it's going to be hard to do any of that! I hate the thought of being an auror, and I'm kinda in- I want to be with Draco- with, with Malfoy."

 

Draco looked at him then, with a small smile, his silver eyes intense. 

 

"Ooh, I think you're a bit pissed." Pansy said with glee. "Let's hear some secrets Potter. I know you have a bunch of them."

 

Harry looked her over and said, "All right. I have a few. You first."

 

"You're adorable if you think that would work. Now, tell me what Ginny likes."

 

He shrugged, thinking back, and said, "Well, based on my experience she likes awkward fumbling hands, confusion, and good kissing," he looked up, "kissing is the only thing I'm good at with females. I mean I'm good at kissing guys too. Just, I'm also good-"

 

"Potter!" she said, cutting him off. "I'm well aware that you died, saw the big gay light at the end of the tunnel, and came back to have some fun. I do not want to hear about your cock adventures." 

 

"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all.

 

She showed her teeth, and said, "I'm not looking for advice on how to get her wet. Certainly not from you."

 

Harry and Draco both shuddered. Blaise laughed and Ernie turned to Pansy and said, "Oh really? Have you already done that?" 

 

Pansy winked at him and turned back to Harry, "I mean interests. Things to talk about. Stuff she likes to do. Ideas for a special date."

 

Harry stared at her for a moment, "Um… Quidditch?"

 

Pansy took a long, slow, deep breath and said, "Is there anything you're not useless at?"

 

"Blowjobs," he deadpanned.

 

Pansy glared at him, "Gross."

 

Harry laughed, "No," he said. "Quidditch is the answer to all of those questions. I mean it. Get her on a broom, you can thank me later."

 

She met his eye, "Really? Quidditch?"

 

"Yep."

 

"I have a question," Blaise said to Harry. "If you're willing."

 

"Sure," Harry shrugged, "if I don't want to answer I won't."

 

Blaise leaned back, "What did you see in the mirror of Erised?" 

 

"Oh, um-" Harry swallowed, his mind drifting back to first year, to the graveyard, to the sound of his mother screaming. "It was my parents. I was with my parents," he said quietly. 

 

Draco laced his fingers through Harry's and gave his hand a squeeze. 

 

"My parents went to school with them. My Dad told me a few stories of playing quidditch against yours," Ernie said, and Harry gave him a soft smile. 

 

An hour later Blaise and Ernie went back to their rooms. Pansy told Draco he could stay as long as he swore they didn't have sex of any kind in the room. 

 

"I know things about you Draco, so don't test me. I can ruin you," she threatened before spelling her curtain closed. 

 

Once they were in bed Draco curled up around Harry, who nearly melted into his arms. Kissing Harry's neck Draco said in a whisper, "What was it like, growing up without your parents?"

 

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, pulling Draco closer. "I don't really know, I don't have anything to compare it to, honestly."

 

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, "No, I mean with the muggles."

 

Harry gave a humorless laugh, "Horrible," he said. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

Harry wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the need to be open with Draco, but in that moment, he was willing to talk. So he told him about living at the Dursley's, about Dudley, about the cupboard, about the name calling, and the starvation, about everything. When he finally stopped talking he felt raw and exposed, scared he'd said too much. He waited, holding his breath until Draco turned him over and kissed him. 

 

Pulling back, Draco said, "You won't ever have to go through anything like that ever again, Harry." 

 

Harry smiled at the use of his first name, curled into Draco's chest and prayed he wouldn't have nightmares about the cupboard. 

 

**** 

 

When Harry woke up it was to Draco shaking him. Harry groaned in protest, trying to bat him away. 

 

"Wake up you layabout," Draco said, pouting."I'm hungry and I want to get breakfast before the weasel eats it all." 

 

Harry pushed on his glasses and sent him a dirty look, "He's one of my best friends, you can't keep calling him that," he said testily. 

 

"Look how cute you are when you get all riled up first thing in the morning," Draco said, sliding a hand up Harry's thigh. 

 

Harry grabbed his hand and inner locked their fingers, "I mean it," he said, making purposeful eye contact with the blond. "Ron isn't going anywhere, so you will have to find a way to get along."

 

"Don't worry, Potter," Draco said easily, "I already thought of something him and I might have in common." He leaned forward and bit gently at Harry's neck, "Now come take a shower with me before Pansy wakes up."

 

Harry chuckled, "I thought you were hungry. Also, what happened to calling me Harry?" 

 

"Just a quick shower," Draco said, and Harry could feel the smile against his skin. 

 

In the shower Harry watched as the water cascaded down Draco's torso. In the heat, the silver lines of the _Sectumsempra_ were more visible. Harry had tried several times to talk to Draco about them, but each time he was shot down. He'd apologized over and over, while Draco countered with things like, "I stepped on your face," "I was plotting a murder," and finally, "Luna says they make me look sexy."

 

So, Harry had stopped trying to talk about them and instead, chose to lavish affection on Draco's chest with his lips and fingers. Which he tried to do during the shower, but it turned out, Draco was serious about the speed of their shower. So they were both dressed and ready to leave at the same time as Pansy. 

 

The three of them walked down to breakfast together and sat at the eighth year table, across from Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled and said good morning, while Ron grunted and shoveled more eggs into his mouth. 

 

"Weasley," Draco said as he grabbed an apple and two pieces of bacon, "how would you like to go on a day trip with me back to England?" 

 

Hermione and Harry both froze in place, staring wide eyed at Draco. 

 

Ron looked disgusted by the idea. "What?" he asked after swallowing his food. "Why the hell would I do that?" 

 

"I was hoping you could take me to Little Whinging and help me beat the shit out of Dudley Dursley," Draco replied. 

 

Ron's face morphed instantly from disgust to delight. Harry didn't think he'd even seen Ron look this happy on Christmas morning. 

 

"Malfoy," Ron said with a smile, "that's the best idea you've ever had. I've been waiting years for someone to ask me that!" 

 

Harry started to panic, this was not good, this is not what he had meant when he said they should get along. He tried to think of something to say, but that was rather hard, seeing as Dudley was such a shit and Harry had stupidly confessed to both of them about his cousin. 

 

"We could bring George too!" Ron said to Draco, practically vibrating with excitement. 

 

"Yes, perfect!" Draco replied, "Let's send him an owl after breakfast."

 

"You two can not be serious!" Hermione cried. "You absolutely will not travel to England to attack a muggle." 

 

Harry was so thankful for her voice of reason, but apparently his boyfriend was still a Slytherin. 

 

Draco looked over at her, "Granger, did you know there is a charmed bookcase in my room? It gives me full access to the Malfoy family library. Would you like to see it?" 

 

Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly open, as though he were offering the last drop of water in the desert. 

 

"You can borrow any book you like," Draco encouraged. "We have books older than even the ones here at Hogwarts." 

 

"I-" Hermione said, then swallowed, still looking at Draco. 

 

"Hermione!" Harry cried, finally finding his voice. 

 

Her eyes snapped to his as though a spell had been broken. "Sorry," she said, then turned to Ron. "You can not go," she said firmly. 

 

Ron turned an incredulous look on her, "And what would you do if I said those words to you?" he asked. 

 

Hermione didn't even flinch, she lifted her chin and said, "Not because of me, you can't go because Draco will be expelled and his case reopened and then you'll have to testify for him, _again._ Only this time you will both be completely guilty." 

 

Ron looked down at the table, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Until Pansy broke in with, "Guess you two will have to wait till Ron's an auror and you can get away with it, then," earning her a broad grin from both Draco and Ron. 

 


	18. On your feet, Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First duel scene, I hope you like it :)

It was the 1st of October when Harry finally made it to DADA on time. Harry had coerced Pansy into walking with him with the argument that she would be offering him protection instead of the other way around. Pansy didn't have to do more than glare at the students who tried to approach Harry, and they would turn around or stop a few feet away. The two of them even managed to get there a few minutes early.

 

"Mr. Potter," Professor Loire said, her sweet voice carrying easily through from the back of the classroom. "I'm pleased to see you are not late."

 

Harry gave a small bow and said, "I live to serve." 

 

She walked towards him, "Yes, I've heard that about you. Though, lately, I've heard you live to serve a handful of people, rather than the entire wizarding world."

 

"Yeah, I'm trying to rebrand," he replied with a smirk. 

 

"I think I can help you with that, actually," she replied. 

 

Harry felt confused, he'd thought they were just bantering, but her tone indicated something more serious. He watched as she pulled a piece of parchment from her robes and handed it to him. 

 

"Are you familiar with all of these?" she asked. 

 

Harry took the list and read it over, then looked back to her, "Yes," he answered, cautiously. The list wasn't a friendly one and he had no idea what she was planning. 

 

"Good, go line up" she said, with a gleam of mischief in her eye, she took the list back and pocketed it. The rest of the students filed into class and they all stood against the back wall waiting to get paired off. Professor Loire stood in the middle of the room on a large mat, facing the students. 

 

"I want four barrier spells put up around this mat," Loire said, pointing to the sides of the mat, "It needs to be strong enough that an opponent can fall into it and not break through. Which of you can cast and hold a barrier spell of that strength?" 

 

Hermione, Pansy, and Draco all raised their hands. The Professor pointed to both girls and directed them to the right side and the back side. 

 

Loire turned to Draco and looked him over for a long moment, "You would be the best choice, your defensive work has been top level so far, but I'm afraid you will have to sit this one out. It's not that I don't trust you, but this exercise might make it difficult for you to stay impartial."

 

At those words, Harry's stomach took on a nauseated quality. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like the idea of Draco being compromised. 

 

Professor Loire instructed Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot to create barriers for the other two sides. Then she conjured a row of chairs for the remaining students to sit down. "Here is the assignment, you will observe this duel, discuss at the end of class, and write a paper with your critique, which will be due tomorrow morning. Please pay attention, because you won't be able to review this as you do with the duels in your textbook." 

 

Loire was standing in the middle of the mat, she pulled her wand out and began to pace. "Just so we are clear, there will be no interference from anyone unless I lose consciousness. Also, I'm not going to monologue for 20 minutes to give you time to prepare." She looked at Harry, "On your feet, Potter."

 

Harry stood immediately, he'd finally figured out that she meant to duel him when she said the word 'monologue' and he was pleased. He hadn't been allowed to participate until today, and he was eager to fight someone with skill. 

 

Harry pulled his wand and squared his shoulders. He then placed his right foot behind him, lowered his center of gravity for balance and looked across the mat at her. 

 

At first they both threw something easy, a tripping jinx, a  _ stupefy _ , things to gauge the others reaction time. Neither of them struck. 

 

Then she bore down on him. 

 

Harry threw up three  _ Protego's _ against her onslaught of spells. Finally one of the protective shields stuck and his breathing started up again. He cast a  _ Flipendo _ , which she dodged. She shot out  _ Confringo _ which flew so far away from him that he was momentarily confused. It hit the barrier Hermione held and burst against it. The force crashed into his back and Harry hit the ground. He immediately cast a Protego, deflecting her next curse as she advanced. In the brief moment she hesitated he dropped the shield and cast  _ Flipendo _ again.

 

This one struck her solar plexus. 

 

Loire's body flew back and hit the barrier that Terry Boot was holding and the shimmering wall of magic vibrated from her impact. Before her body fully hit the ground she cast  _ Fumos _ , and dark smoke filled Harry's field of vision. He was breathing hard by this point and dropped to the ground to inhale as little smoke as possible. 

 

He tried to listen for a sign of her but his ears were full of the sound his heart was making as it beat thunderously in his chest. 

 

He crouched down with one hand on the ground and the other holding his wand out. When the smoke disappeared like it was snapped out of existence they both cast at the same time. 

 

" _ Fulgari _ " 

 

" _ Petrificus Totalus _ " 

 

Harry was wrapped up from neck to ankle in luminous rope, unable to move anything except his neck, which he turned to watch Loire hit the floor beside him, frozen in place. 

 

The barriers dropped and the students rushed in. Harry watched as Draco stood over his professor. "Does this count as unconscious?" he asked in that pure blood drawl. 

 

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and cast  _ Finite _ at Loire and Harry in quick succession. 

 

Draco put his hand out to help up Professor Loire and Ron did the same for Harry. They turned to each other and shook hands, then she instructed the class to pair up and begin their discussions. 

 

"Come with me Mr. Potter."

 

Harry followed her over to the giant desk at the front of the classroom and sat down in the chair across from her. "Thank you," he said. 

 

"For?" 

 

"For not hitting me directly with that  _ Confringo,"  _ he answered, _ " _ I'd probably be in the hospital wing right now."

 

She gave him a small smile, "You're correct, and you're welcome."

 

"So," he ran a hand across the back of his neck, "I get the feeling there was more to this than a break from the normal class activity."

 

"There was, you're  _ very _ perceptive," she replied, her mocking tone cutting through Harry's thoughts. 

 

He cast a half hearted glare at her and said, "Now I know you're taking the piss."

 

Loire chuckled, "In all seriousness, Mr. Potter, I want you to start student teaching with me." 

 

Harry sat dumbfounded for several minutes, just staring at her. "Er-" he finally managed. 

 

She opened a drawer and pulled out several pieces of parchment and placed them before Harry. "These are letters from all of the surviving members of the DA." 

 

Harry started to look through them as she continued, "You have a lot of good references there, it's clear you enjoy teaching. Not to mention the improvements you've helped the students in this class make over just the last month."

 

Harry looked up at her, "You think I should be a DADA teacher?" 

 

"I don't think you should make any decisions right now. I do think that you have no need to take this class and we should put your talents for teaching to good use while you're here."

 

"I- ok," he said, his words soft and hesitant. 

 

"Of course, you will need to continue to find a way to be consistently on time," Loire said with a smirk. 

 

Harry laughed, "Can I keep these?" he asked, holding up the letters. 

 

"Of course, I have copies."

 

Harry talked to Hermione and Ron about the offer all through dinner. He found himself getting hesitantly excited about the idea. That night Harry laid in bed with his head on Draco's chest while Draco and Pansy read the letters out loud to each other. When Harry fell asleep it was to the pleasant sound of Draco's voice in his ear. 


	19. You are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a shorter chapter, but it was necessary. *warning* homophobic language (not a lot).

_Don't stop, don't stop, I'm so close._ Harry's hips, which were desperately trying to thrust forward, were pinned to the wall by long elegant fingers. Draco had come into the room with an agenda, shoving Harry against the wall, and sinking to his knees. Harry was no stranger to blowjobs, but nothing had ever come close to the sight of _Draco Malfoy_ on his knees with cum on his lips. 

 

They were in Professor Loire's DADA classroom. She had chaperoned most of the student populace to Hogsmeade. Both boys had opted to stay out of the public eye and keep to the castle instead. Currently, Harry was supposed to be grading the 5th year's essays on boggarts. 

 

But he would have time for that later. 

 

He'd barely managed a locking charm and a silencing spell before Draco's teeth had nipped their way down his body and swallowed his freshly hardened cock. As the blonde's throat tightened around the head of Harry's cock they both moaned, and Harry felt it vibrate throughout his entire body. He crashed into a vision-blurring orgasm with Draco's name on his lips. When his eyes refocused he looked down to watch the boy licking off the last bit of cum before he stood to attack Harry with a heated kiss. Tasting himself on Draco's lips was one of the most addictive experiences Harry had ever lived through. 

 

When Draco pulled back he looked the picture of debauched. Harry could hardly breathe, the boy was so fucking beautiful. He leaned forward to suck a love mark onto Draco's neck while he unbuttoned the boys trousers. 

 

His post orgasm brain wasn't firing at the right speed, making him far too honest. Harry heard himself whisper, "I don't think I have ever been this happy." He slipped his hand around Draco's cock, "I never want to touch anyone else like this for the rest of my life."

 

Draco didn't freeze up in fear, or shove him angrily, he didn't even flinch. His only response was a smirk as he breathlessly said, "Grip harder you fucking Hufflepuff." Then he captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, and came all over Harry's hand. 

 

When Draco caught his breath he looked into Harry's eyes, and said, "To be clear," the arms looped around Harry's neck tightened, "you are mine. You have been for a long time, we just took awhile to figure it out." 

 

Harry's _completely_ Hufflepuff response died in his throat when they both heard the door handle jiggling. Jumping into action they had enough time to zip up before the intruder cast _Alohomora_ and the door opened. 

 

Delores Umbridge walked into the room and all three of them froze. 

 

Umbridge narrowed her eyes and turned her nose up at Harry as though he was beneath her. Harry imagined a herd of centaurs bursting through the castle to carry her away. 

 

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I'm horrified to see you are keeping company with this boy." 

 

"Yes," Draco replied, his face impassive, "we all seem capable of making changes to the company we keep." His words sounded calm, but Harry could see the bar of tension between his shoulder blades. 

 

She ignored his slight. "I'm here to do an inspection of the school, to see that all of the decrees I passed are being thoroughly enforced. I assumed the classrooms would be empty. What were you doing in here with the door locked?" Umbridge asked, her bulging eyes glancing around the room. 

 

"I was grading-" Harry started, only to be interrupted. 

 

"I did not ask you," Umbridge said, her tone clipped and frigid. "I know how keen you are to lie."

 

Anger rushed through Harry's body, the emotion crashing about, looking for a way out. He took a deep breath and didn't move or speak. 

 

"I am appalled to even have you at this school," Umbridge continued, mistaking Harry's silence for compliance. "You're only going to infect the other students with your lies and deviant sexual acts."

 

"What could you possibly know about any type of sexual act," the words came from Harry's mouth before he even completed the thought. He wasn't sorry though. 

 

Umbridge stalked over to Harry, attempting to get in his face, though she was nearly a foot shorter than him. Undeterred, she looked up at him and jabbed a pudgy finger into his chest, "You and the Dark Lord both should have died in that forest. The Wizarding World is better off without you and your kind."

 

"You vile harpy!" Draco shouted and every piece of glass in the room shattered at once. Several pieces fell from the ceiling where Loire had allowed Neville to hang his air plants, which were kept in glass balls. When the shards hit the floor there were spots of blood on more than one piece. 

 

Umbridge shrieked, a gloved hand covering the small cut on her cheek. "You tried to kill me!" she cried, now pointing her finger at Draco. "You're in league with him!" She was backing towards the door now, "I'm going to have you in Azkaban for this. Both of you!" 

 

Once she had stormed out, Harry pulled Draco close, checking his trembling body for cuts, "It's ok. The glass didn't cut deep. She can't get you into too much trouble," he tried to sound reassuring, but his voice was unsteady even to his own ears. 

 

"I didn't- I haven't had a magical outburst since I was seven," Draco said, his eyes panicked. "I have to go to McGonagall. I can't go to Azkaban because of that woman." 

 

"Come on, we'll go together," Harry took his hand and they rushed out of the classroom. He called out the password before they even reached the gargoyle. When the staircase appeared they could hear shouting coming from the Headmistress' office. Both boys took a step up as the staircase turned, leading them to what sounded like a battle. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Umbridge so much.


	20. Fight with Fiendfyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi (or yell at me) in the comments or on Instagram @dracos.tealsuit I love hearing from you!

Harry and Draco walked through the door to the Headmistress' office to see McGonagall standing stiffly behind her desk.

Umbridge was pointing a finger at her and shouting, "You were trying to destroy the evidence!" Harry could see that the cut on her face was gone without a trace. McGonagall must have healed it upon arrival.

"You were in need of a healing spell for your _tiny_ cut! You're lucky I was here and _willing_ to offer it!" McGonagall spat the words at Umbridge. Harry remembered when his Headmistress had told him to keep his temper with Umbridge in 5th year, and how both of them had failed miserably. The woman just brought out the worst in people.

"Ms. Umbridge," Draco began, "I'm very sorry, it was an accident."

Delores Umbridge spun around at Draco's voice, "An accident?!" she cried. Her bulbous eyes looked near to popping, "You think I don't know wandless magic when I see it? You did this on purpose!" She turned back to McGonagall, "You expel him this instant or I will have you removed from this school!"

McGonagall's voice was low and steady when she replied, "Under no circumstances will I allow you to abuse this accident in a fashion that lands one of my top students in Azkaban." She leaned forward on the desk towards the other woman, "If you attempt to force me out of Hogwarts, you'd better bring the entire Auror force with you, Delores."

Umbridge shrank back ever so slightly, then she replied in a high pitched screech, "Working here so long has addled your brain! I'm going to the ministry to report this to sane people! I will have someone come here and remove that boy!" She stormed over to the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of flame.

The office was silent.

"Fuck," Draco said, "fuck, I'm going to Azkaban." His body started to shake, "After everything that's happened, that awful woman is-" he started to sink to the floor. 

Harry grabbed him, wrapping his boyfriend into a strong hug before he went down. He looked over Draco's shoulder at McGonagall who motioned him forward. Supporting the blonde's trembling body, Harry walked them both over to the chairs in front of her desk. He sat Draco down and then sat himself, still holding his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall's voice was like a clear bell in the suffocating silence. She reached into the top drawer of her desk. "Have a biscuit," she said, sliding over a small plate of them. Harry would have laughed if he weren't so terrified. Instead he was busy trying to figure out how to get Draco out of the country.

Draco's shaky hand reached for the biscuits. He took one and glanced up at her.

"You will not be going anywhere," McGonagall said. "You still have several months of school to finish before I consider letting you leave this castle for good."

The office door opened. Professor Loire stepped inside, she was looking down at her hands which held a piece of glass. "Minerva, have you seen," she looked up before her sentence finished. "Oh Mr. Potter, I was worried. Why is there glass all over my classroom?"

"I trust that all of the students are back safely from Hogsmeade?" McGonagall said.

Loire looked up at her, a line formed between her red eyebrows. She walked over to them, "Yes of course," she replied absently. When she circled the desk to stand by McGonagall her eyes were on Draco. "What's happened?"

After Harry and McGonagall replayed the events of Umbridge's visit the office took on another uncomfortable silence.

Professor Loire was staring at the fireplace when Harry said, "I can leave with him. We can just leave."

"No." The answer came from both women.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. When Harry looked at him, the boys eyes were clouded with fear. They both attempted to give weak but supportive smile to each other.

"Minerva, you must know someone in the ministry," Loire said, turning back towards the group.

"I know many people. None of them have taken her down as of yet. I don't know what's holding them back."

"Could we use me?" Harry offered. "I could make a statement, try to convince them. I am _Harry Potter_ , after all."

"She's accusing both of you," McGonagall said dismissively, "and you have done wandless magic before. I don't think that will work."

Loire pressed the palm of her hand to her temple, closing her eyes, "There has to be someone. Someone at the ministry who is worse than her, who can beat her, throw a bigger tantrum. Someone who everyone fears more than her." She looked to McGonagall, "You've been around for nearly a hundred years Minerva, you must know someone who would be able to fight her on this. We have to fight fire with fire."

Harry scoffed, "In this case you would need to fight with fiendfyre. She's a monster."

The Headmistress looked at Harry for a long moment, then turned back to Professor Loire. "You're right," she said slowly. "We don't need a heroic Gryffindor for this, we need someone who can take her down, no matter the consequences." She looked back at the boys and took a measured breath. "Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, and waited for him to meet her eye, "I think it's time your Father heard about this."

Realization dawned on Draco’s face, "Yes," he said, his voice growing less shaky, "yes, of course. I should have thought of that." When Draco stood up he wasn't trembling, "May I use your floo?"

"Of course. Be less than an hour, just in case she sends someone tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be by end of day Sunday 👀


	21. A caged animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late :/ sorry about that! I overestimated my weekend. Enjoy!

Harry paced McGonagall's office for seven minutes before Professor Loire shot a tripping jinx at him. 

 

"Sit down Potter. I can't stand you acting like a caged animal," Loire said calmly, eyeing Harry's stumble. 

 

He growled in her direction and threw himself on a plush red rug that was spread out in front of the fireplace. He looked up, his eyes on a mural painted on the ceiling above him. It was a painting of cats bounding around after pigmy puffs, but Harry's thoughts were only on Draco. As time passed, he ran through several plans of escape. Dismissing them as needed and filing others away for further review, just in case they needed to run. 

 

"Headmistress," Harry said from the floor, "What happened at the trial for Lucius?" 

 

"He was sentenced to one year house arrest, two years probation, and magic suspension until completion of sentence," she answered quickly. "He is only allowed to leave the manor to go to the ministry so that he may meet with his assigned auror."

 

“Narcissa Malfoy is still on house arrest, isn’t she?” Loire asked. 

 

“No,” McGonagall replied, “she was sentenced to six months, however, she only had to serve three of them. I was told that her assigned Auror found her to be a model citizen,” she finished, and Harry swore he could hear her eyes roll at the statement. 

 

He was still lying on the rug, quietly chewing over this information, when the flames roared to life. Harry scrambled away from the fire, jumping to his feet. Draco walked through first, followed quickly by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. 

 

Narcissa straightened up, brushing ash off of her pale blue robes. She looked better than Harry had ever seen her, her hair was plated down her back and she wore an emerald tear drop around her neck. 

 

He watched as her keen blue eyes moved around the room and then fell on Harry. He met her eye calmly, memories of the final battle drifting through the panic in his mind. The tension in his shoulders eased slightly, he knew this woman would do anything to protect her son. 

 

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said. 

 

Her head gave a slight nod. "Mr. Potter," she replied. 

 

"Please," he said, "call me Harry."

 

Her chin lifted and, for a moment, Harry thought she was going to decline. He was surprised to realize that it mattered to him, he couldn't see the purpose of her formality after she had saved his life. 

 

She seemed to make up her mind and gave a quick nod. "Very well," she replied cautiously, "Harry."

 

"Thank you." 

 

He chanced a glance at Draco who was already looking at him and Harry had to fight down the desire to move forward. All he wanted to do at this moment was collect on the promise he could see in those silver eyes, feel the comfort of his embrace. 

 

When he looked back at Narcissa she had an eyebrow delicately raised as though she was posing a question. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and tried to compose his face into something with less emotion. Draco had told him many times that he wore his thoughts on his face. Narcissa turned to her son, showing Harry her profile. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them before she said aloud, "I assume this is why you told me to end the contract negotiations for Miss Greengrass?" 

 

The barest smile touched Draco's lips before he nodded. 

 

Naricassa glanced back at Harry and he had the distinct feeling that he was being weighed and measured. She looked back to Draco and said, "I see. We shall need to revisit this at the appropriate time."

 

"Of course, Mother," Draco said the words with the same drawl he affected while talking to a professor, but without a trace of contempt. 

 

Harry considered the idea that he might be a part of this talk she was wanting to have, and he felt his cheeks heat up again. His mind trailed him easily from thoughts of their future conversation to the one he was going to have to endure with Molly Weasley. He grimaced, and then, remembering about his face, tried to look as though he wasn't thinking at all. 

 

He glanced back up to find two blond Slytherins staring at him as though he were a fascinating creature they wanted to study. 

 

 _Fuck it. If my face can talk for me, I should use it to my advantage._ He looked at the Headmistress with pleading eyes. 

 

McGonagall, the saint, took pity on him. She cleared her throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Narcissa, thank you for coming," she said, "Would you like some tea?" 

 

Narcissa looked past Draco at Minerva and offered a polite smile, "Thank you for welcoming me Minerva. Yes please," she replied, taking one of the seats in front of McGonagall's desk and accepting a cuppa from Professor Loire. 

 

The three of them began to strategize a plan. 

 

Twenty minutes later Harry was on a floocall with Kingsley Shacklebolt, setting up a meeting with him at 7pm. Narcissa and McGonagall had decided to use Harry's status to get a meeting with the Minister of Magic handled tonight, instead of waiting for him to contact Hogwarts. McGonagall was certain that they could beat Umbridge if they got to Shacklebolt with the facts first. Narcissa encouraged the idea, saying that Lucius would be able to provide an abundance of ammunition against Umbridge, if he was given the chance to speak to Shacklebolt. Harry had readily agreed to make the call, fairly confident that the Minister would see him. 

 

Once it was scheduled, McGonagall, Harry and Draco, all agreed to meet Draco's parents outside of Kingsley's office at 650pm.

 

"We will leave in half an hour," said the Headmistress, "until then, why don't the two of you show Mrs. Malfoy the new 8th year common room." seeing the dismissal for what it was, the three of them left McGonagall's office and headed to the common room. 

 

Harry walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets so that he wouldn't be tempted to touch Draco with his mother here. 

 

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa began. 

 

He glanced sideways at her as they walked, his face must have shown something because she offered a small smile. 

 

"Pardon," she said, "Harry. I know that you have mixed feelings about my husband," she let the sentence hang. 

 

Harry's eyebrows drew together at the thought of Lucius and he tried not to scowl. "I- Er," he felt his lips flatten against each other. He tried to form a delicate, slytherin style response and replied, "I wouldn't say that. I find my feelings to be fairly clear cut regarding Mr. Malfoy." 

 

Narcissa stopped walking as did Draco, who had been keeping perfectly in step with her. She turned to fully face Harry, and he stopped as well. Fighting to not cross his arms defensively, he leaned his back against the stone wall and kept his hands in his pockets. 

 

Narcissa regarded him for possibly several hours, though it was most likely a mere ten seconds, before she spoke. "And which Mr. Malfoy are you referring to when you say the feelings are clear cut, Harry? _"_

 

He focused, keeping careful eye contact with her instead of looking at Draco. Chewing his cheek he debated the answer, unsure if his boyfriend was ready for the level of honesty he was about to offer. 

 

"Actually, it's clear cut on both of them. If you're asking how I feel towards your son I can say without any doubt-" 

 

Draco cleared his throat, almost casually, and Harry's eyes snapped to him. 

 

"No," Narcissa said, never looking away from Harry. "We are not done here. I addressed you. Please, finish the sentence." 

 

Harry swallowed through his dry throat, summoned his famed courage, and finished the sentence, "I want to build my future with him." 

 

Narcissa turned to her son, "Do you feel the same way, Draco." 

 

"Yes," he said, as though it were the easiest decision he'd ever made. 

 

She watched him for a moment before turning to Harry, "And you are willing to protect him against Umbridge?" 

 

"Of course!" Harry replied. 

 

"And the public?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"The death eaters we betrayed?" 

 

Harry stepped toward her, placing a gentle hand on her arm, "Against anything," he said in a voice both quiet and fierce. 

 

Narcissa's blue eyes bore into him and he was sure she was indeed reading his mind. Thoughts of Draco came to the front, flashing through from age eleven until the present. Finally, her cheeks tinged pink, Narcissa blinked and the invasion stopped. "Is it true that Hermione has special control over Rita Skeeter?" she asked. 

 

Harry fumbled at the abrupt change of subject, "I- yes. You could say that," he said, feeling his lips curl up at the memory of a beetle in a jar. "I think she always will, actually."

 

"Please take me to her. I think we should get ahead of this." She turned to Draco, "The meeting tonight should not be in the paper. We need to distract the public, lest your Father become front page news."

 

Draco sighed heavily, "Well, Potter, at least I will be there to help you navigate the interview."

 

A gentle chuckle escaped from Narcissa, "Draco," she admonished with a smile, "you must not call him 'Potter' during the interview," she said, and Draco blushed fervently. 

 

"What? What interview?" Harry asked dumbly. 

 

"We will have Skeeter run a piece on your relationship with Draco," Narcissa answered. "It's just the kind of story that will grab public interest and draw away any talk of the ministry until this business with Umbridge is fully handled."

 

Harry tried to remember a time when he felt more uncomfortable with an idea. He couldn't think of any. True he'd felt more fear in the past, but this was just not something he even wanted to entertain. The post alone was going to be a nightmare. He tried to think of an objection that would hold against Narcissa Malfoy. He couldn't think of any of those either.

He grimaced.

"Are you sure we can't just leave the country?" Harry asked, full of sincerity. 

 

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "You said-" 

 

"No, I know," Harry cut her off calmly, resigned, yet again, to his fate. "I'll do it."

 

"Don't worry _Harry_ ," Draco said, having regained his composure, "you just need to sit there and look pretty. I will handle Skeeter."

 

"All right," Harry started walking towards the tower, "let's talk to Hermione."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm going to do a writing challenge to write 25k words in the month of August. If you want to join, drop me a comment!
> 
> Also, I'm going to be starting a new story soon, if you want to get in on beta reading the rough draft, let me know :)
> 
> Also, can we talk about how brilliant Narcissa Malfoy is? Her beauty, intensity, and flare for drama! I love having her in a story 💖


	22. Wrong impression

* * *

Hermione pressed a charmed galleon into Harry's hand before he stepped in to the floo. "Take this," she said, "I told Skeeter 8pm. Contact me if that won't work, and to tell me when you're on your way back."

 

When Harry arrived at the ministry he was greeted with the incredibly unnerving sight of three Malfoys waiting for him. Narcissa and Draco had taken the floo just before him, and Lucius had come from the manor. Harry tried to offer a greeting but ash from the floo was stuck in his throat and he ended up choking and coughing until Draco produced a cup of water for him to drink. 

 

Once he felt mostly composed, and was breathing air properly, he tried again. "Lucius," Harry said, offering his hand. Lucius was still taller than him, but no longer the towering figure Harry remembered during their first meeting. He pushed down his annoyance and anger towards the man and reminded himself that they needed to work together to keep Draco from getting expelled. 

 

Lucius returned the handshake with a tight lipped, "Potter."

 

Letting go, Harry glanced at the man's left hand, which was holding a file, and asked, "What is that?" 

 

"It is all of the incriminating evidence I have on Delores Umbridge," Lucius replied. Then, looking at the folder, "Or, at least, all that's relevant to the ministry." 

 

“You compiled all of that in the last hour?”

 

Lucius looked at him with disgust, “Are you implying that I wouldn’t have this information readily available at any time?”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Harry frowned, looking at the folder. “Ok,” he said cautiously. “So you’ve known that you might need information against Umbridge since before today. Or, more likely,” he returned his gaze to Lucius, “you have this kind of thing on a lot of people who work at the ministry?”

 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, “Do you truly believe we only keep files on people employed at the ministry?” 

 

Harry’s brows came together as he fought not to roll his eyes. Of course the Malfoy's had a fucking database of dirt on everyone. “I’m going to assume you have something like this for anyone of note in the wizarding world,” he said, trying to decide between feeling disgusted and impressed. Harry sighed heavily, “You don’t think this gives the wrong impression?” 

 

“Wrong impression,” Lucius repeated the words as though Harry wasn’t saying them in the right order. 

 

“I mean,” Harry motioned to the folder, “having a labeled folder with incriminating information at the ready kind of makes it look like your just sitting around waiting for the right moment to strike. And sure, I get that, to a Slytherin-” he faltered briefly, remembering his current company. “I just don’t know that it makes the best impression.” 

 

Lucius stared at him. Then he turned and walked away, his robes gathering elegantly around him. 

 

Harry sighed. "Well that went well," he said to no one in particular. 

 

"Try not to let your stark views on what's right and wrong take over this meeting." Narcissa said, and though her tone had a crispness, it was not cruel. She began to walk the same way Lucius had gone. 

 

Harry and Draco started to walk together after them, and Draco gave Harry’s hand a brief squeeze.

 

"Don’t worry,” Draco replied, and Harry could hear the fond affection in his voice, “he knows what he’s doing. Just try to follow his lead and this will get worked out.”

 

Harry grimaced at that idea, but he knew that this was their only working plan at the moment. 

When they reached the door to Kingsley's office the three Slytherins stepped aside so Harry could go in first. Harry knocked, and the door opened immediately. Once they were all seated around his desk Kingsley addressed Harry. 

 

“I was informed there was an incident at Hogwarts today with Delores Umbridge, shortly after you set up this meeting."

 

“Yes, Minister. I came to ask why you still have her employed here," Harry said. 

 

Kingsley gave a slight chuckle, "My my boy, you don't spare any room for diplomacy do you?" Then, as he looked over Harry's earnest expression he sighed heavily and said, "I will do everything I can to make sure nothing comes of today's incident. I have no desire to see a student in Azkaban. However, I can't promise to get rid of Ms. Umbridge. I have been trying to remove her since July and have been unsuccessful in finding proof of anything bad enough to get her thrown out."

 

Harry gave a humorless laugh, "What about the Muggle-born Registration Commission? Surely that wasn't legal?"

 

Kingsley shook his head, "It was mandated at the time. She was doing her job."

 

Incredulous, Harry put his right hand on the desk, "She made me carve words into my skin!" 

 

"Harry," Kingsley's eyes were full of pity, "I don't blame you for what happened, but other people will. Even though she instructed it, you were not technically forced. I have already tried to use this against her, but she is well protected." 

 

Outraged, Harry made to stand but stopped himself when he felt Draco's hand in his forearm. Instead, he leaned back in his seat and stared at the floor. 

 

"If I may," Lucius' steel voice cut in and Kingsley turned to him. "As part of my sentence, the auror department has asked me to give over any information concerning supporters of the Dark Lord. I do have some information regarding Delores that might help you in your cause." 

 

Kingsley eyed him for a moment, then glanced down at his desk when Lucius slid the folder across it.

 

"That is information I received from several sources, most of them Death Eaters," Lucius said. "It includes a few things that I think you will find noteworthy, including her enthusiastic cooperation with the Dark Lord's regime. Eye witness accounts of the torture, imprisonment and deaths of several people, specifically Muggle-borns." 

 

Kingsley sifted through the papers, setting several pieces of parchment and photographs aside and tapping them with his wand to create copies. When he was finished he looked back to Lucius, "I appreciate you bringing this to me, it will undoubtedly be enough to convict her. I must say something though, for my own integrity, if nothing else. I know you wouldn't be here if she wasn't after your son. You would have done the same Lucius, if not worse, to those Muggle-borns."

 

"Minister," Lucius replied, his voice sounding far to genuine, "I saw the error in my prejudice long before the death of the Dark Lord." 

 

Harry and Kingsley exchanged a look. Harry tried desperately not to project his thoughts on his face, but he had a feeling that Kingsley was thinking the same thing.  _ What a load of crap! But… We need him for this. _

 

"In fact," Lucius said, drawing their attention, "I know that your cells are crowded at the moment. To show we are in solidarity, I'm happy to open up the lower levels of the Malfoy Manor if you need a place for Delores to serve out her imminent sentence."

 

"Oh yes," Narcissa said, "we want to be as accommodating as possible." 

 

Harry looked at Draco, panicked at the idea. He hated Umbridge but there was no telling what would happen to her at the manor. Draco didn't look concerned in the least, he just smirked and even had the nerve to wink. 

 

Kingsley cleared his throat, and said, "That's not necessary. Thank you for the offer though," he finished, sounding more than a little uncomfortable. He looked back down at the copies he'd made from the file. On the top was a photo of Umbridge scowling at a Muggle-born witch, in the picture she snapped the woman's wand and tossed it on the floor. Kingsley looked back up, "Actually, we are rather crowded. If we can't find room for her, I will contact you about the dungeons in Malfoy Manor."

 

Lucius smiled, somehow affecting a gracious cruelty in the expression usually meant for happiness, "Please do. In the meantime, I can be assured that Draco is safe at Hogwarts and this woman will be removed from your employ?" 

 

Kingsley stood, and they all followed suit. He reached his hand out and Lucius shook it. "You have given me more than enough to sentence her rather than simply fire her. I'm glad to have a path towards justice. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." 

 

"At your service, Minister." 

 

When the Malfoy's left the office Harry stayed back to talk to Kingsley. 

 

"I know this was a bit unconventional," Harry said, "thank you for seeing us and taking care of- of the problem."

 

"Any time Harry," Kingsley replied. "I don't suppose you would like to tell me why your mixed up with a family of pure bloods?"

 

Harry smiled, "I'm sure you'll be able to read all about it in the  _ Prophet _ tomorrow, Minister." 

 

Kingsley smiled, "Good luck to you, Harry."

 

 


	23. Blow by Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want anyone to be surprised so I want to say two things.
> 
> 1 this chapter is mostly smut :x
> 
> 2 after this is the last chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!

As Harry made his way back to the floo, he spotted Lucius Malfoy standing by it. Harry quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone before he crossed the rest of the tiled floor to stand in front of him. Knowing the threat of Draco going to Azkaban had been nullified allowed a flood of bitter emotions to course through him. He let his distaste show openly on his face, only to see it matched in Lucius’ own hostile expression. 

 

“Care to tell me exactly what you were doing with my son in a locked classroom?” Lucius asked. 

 

“I’d be happy to give you a blow by blow account Lucius,” Harry replied easily, watching the other man’s eyes narrow, “but I have a prior engagement.” He moved to step towards the floo. 

 

Lucius grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, and said, “You insolent brat, your crudeness isn’t doing you any favors. Don’t you know that I can take him away from you? He’s my son, and I will never be willing to let you have him.”

 

Harry shoved down the desire to pull his wand, and said, “I would be more than willing to dispose of you if it comes to that.” He slowly looked up at Lucius with a smug curl to his lips. “Fortunately, I already have the approval of the parent that matters. Now take your hand off me or I will remind you of exactly who you’re threatening.” 

 

Lucius pulled his hand away and looked Harry over with without reply. 

 

“Go home to your wife, Lucius,” Harry said, taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace, “be happy you still can.” He threw the powder down and disappeared into the green flame. 

 

Stepping into McGonagall’s office, Harry was happy to see it was empty, his body was still full of adrenaline from not losing his shit on Lucius.  He cast a tempus charm, 7:30pm. Great, 30 minutes to get ready. When he stepped off the staircase into the hallway he found Draco waiting for him. For a moment neither one of them spoke or moved, just stood, looking the other one over. Harry pulled the galleon from his pocket and sent Hermione a message - _830, sorry_ \- and then advanced on the blond. 

 

“Potter,” Draco said wearily, backing away from him. “We do not have time-” 

 

Harry stepped close enough to grab Draco’s tie and pull him into a needy kiss, “Don’t care. Make time,” he said, pulling back to glance around for a better location. 

 

Draco chuckled, “We should be getting dressed for the interview.” He backed up a few more steps tugging Harry with him until Draco’s back was against a door. 

 

“If I don’t have you right now,” Harry growled into his ear, “Rita Skeeter is going to find out which one of us prefers to bottom.” He bit down on Draco’s neck and then sucked out a fresh bruise, delighted with the sounds Draco was panting into his ear. 

 

Draco managed to turn the doorknob he pressed against and Harry pushed him roughly into the room. Harry started to tug at Draco’s endless buttons, desperate for skin to skin contact, while covering him with bruising kisses. Draco bucked his hips at the perfect angle for his erection to stroke against Harry’s, causing Harry’s knees to buckle, and bat his hand away before Harry ripped the buttons off. 

 

“We don’t have time to get undressed, Potter,” Draco says, his fingers deftly undoing Harry’s trousers. 

 

Harry pushed his body into Draco until he was pressed against the desk, reveling in the way his boyfriend becomes so pliant and giving under his touch. He doesn’t resist when Harry tugged his pants down and pulled out the blond’s cock. Casting a wandless lubrication spell just before his palm made contact, Harry began to stroke, whispering, “You’re supposed to call me Harry.” 

 

Draco’s hips buck into his fist, “I want to - _fuck_ \- cum in your mouth,” he says, then moans the name, “Harry.”

 

Harry dropped to his knees instantly, and wrapped his lips around Draco’s cock. Draco shamelessly gave himself up to Harry’s mouth, tugging at his hair and convulsing when he started to spill cum down Harry’s throat. 

 

Harry licked his lips clean and sat back on his heels, looking up with naked heat in his eyes. Draco favored him with a wry smile, and said, "If she asks which one of us prefers to bottom, what should I say?" 

 

"Draco," Harry huffed a laugh and stood to his feet, "you're such a bottom, I'm surprised you were able to ask that question with a straight face." He leaned in for another kiss. 

 Draco turned his face so Harry planted another love bite on his neck instead, his breath catching when Draco pulled out his cock. 

"I think I like both, actually," Draco said defiantly. 

Harry looked at him, enjoying the sight of blown pupils in those silver eyes, "Whatever you want, love," he said, his voice unsteady as Draco's hand stared to move. 

Harry looked down and watched as Draco expertly moved his hand, twisting his wrist every so often, until he gave himself over to his climax shamelessly. His body shuddered, held up by his boyfriend's arm, which pulled him forward into a kiss that swallowed his breathless moans. 

 

The two of them snuck into their rooms to change for the interview. Hermione had set them up to meet with Rita and her photographer in the great hall.

On the way in, Draco made Harry promise be nice and let him do most of the talking. Harry made Draco promise to replace all of his postcards from George's shop with the picture that was bound to be on the front page the next morning.

They both kept their word. 


	24. The End <3

Harry received a letter from owl post on December 31st, 1998, before he’d even started making his morning cup of tea. He’d spent his holiday break with the Weasley’s until Boxing day, then returned to Grimmauld place. The owl dropped the letter to him and flew off without waiting for a reply. 

_ Mr. Potter, _

_ The newly organized Education Board would like to meet with you regarding your application for student teaching next year, to conduct an interview. Would you be available to return early to Hogwarts? They are interested in meeting with you this evening at 6pm. (Don’t bother sending a response back, we both know that you will be here). _

_ I have already signed a contract with Headmistress McGonagall to stay on as the DADA professor for another year, which means you would be continuing your apprenticeship under me. (You’re welcome). _

_ I recommend you arrive no later than 4pm. I have already requested the presence of Draco Malfoy to assist with your wardrobe options before you meet with the board. I think it will take at least 2 hours for him to do something about your hair, (especially since I don’t expect you to keep your hands off of him).  _

_ Professor Loir _

_ PS. I will personally send you to the infirmary if you are even a second late to this meeting. See you soon, Savior.  _

Harry filled his cup of tea and started cooking breakfast. Once he was full and the kitchen was clean he read the letter again and smiled. 

Professor Loire met Harry at the floo when he arrived. “The interview will be here in Headmistress McGonagall’s office.”

“I’m great Professor Loire, thanks for asking.” Harry deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t forget what I said about being on time. I’ve already planned the curse I will use on you.” 

Harry smirked, “Didn’t you say that we are supposed to be spontaneous in battle?”

Loire’s eyes narrowed into slits, when she stepped forward, and Harry found himself stepping back. “There won’t be a battle, Potter.” 

Harry put his hands up in surrender, “Ok, ok, I will not be late. I’ll be early, I swear.” 

She flashed her teeth and Harry noticed her incisors were uncommonly sharp. He wondered again about her bloodline. Before he could think of a way to ask, she derailed his train of thought. 

“Just so you know,” Loire said, “Pansy was offered a room in the girls' dormitory for the second term.” 

Harry’s brows drew together, “What?” he asked, hearing how needy the word sounded. 

Loire rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, she didn’t take it. She said that rooming with you means she gets to have the house elves at beck and call. She refused to be roomed with anyone else.”

Harry grinned. 

“She also told me to remind you that you’re not to have sex on her bed.”

Harry froze, completely unsure of how to address that comment. He swallowed past his dry throat and said, “Speaking of, I think I should go attend to my um- my wardrobe.” 

****

Harry stole another kiss when Draco leaned into adjust his cloak pin. They had each given one to the other for Christmas. Harry’s was a golden dragon with scales that shifted from red to gold when it moved about on his chest. Draco’s cloak pin was silver snitch with wings that shimmered green when they flapped. 

On the walk to his interview, Harry laced their fingers together and asked, “How did your parents take the news about you staying here to work towards your Potions Masters?” 

Draco huffed a laugh, “Exactly as I told you it would. My Mother was delighted, once I swore an oath to come home once a month and during the holiday.” 

Harry laughed, “Did you have to swear an actual oath?” he asked.

Draco glanced sideways at Harry, “Of course, Potter. She is a Slytherin.” He paused, clearing his throat, and said, “I also promised that you would join us for tea during my stays at the manor.”

Harry’s steps slowed as he considered the idea. He felt Draco squeeze his hand gently, he looked up to find the blond giving him a slanted smile. 

_ I’m so fucked,  _ Harry thought fondly. “I would love to have to,” he said and was rewarded with a smile from Draco that lit up the hallway. Harry tried not to focus on the way his heart pounded against his ribs. At first, he thought that his body’s dramatic responses to Draco would fade, but now he was starting to believe they weren’t going anywhere. 

They reached the gargoyle with 5 minutes to spare before the meeting. “What about your Father?” Harry asked. 

Draco grimaced, “He still won’t be able to use any magic against you, but you might avoid actually drinking the tea. The house elves will follow his orders if he tells them to poison you.” 

“Fuck Draco!” Harry cried, horrified, “I meant, how does he feel about you staying here? Not, is he still planning to kill me!” 

“Oh,” Draco replied, as though the misunderstanding was perfectly normal. “I didn’t ask him about it. I stopped being concerned about his desires for my future before the end of 6th year.” 

Harry pulled Draco forward and wrapped him into a hug, peppering kisses along his jawline. Draco chuckled and pushed him back, “Go on, Potter. You need to get to your interview.”

Harry forced himself forward again so that they were pressed chest to chest. “Say Harry,” he growled as he bit at Draco’s pulse point. 

“Go on Harry,” Draco said, and Harry could hear him smiling, “land this interview and I will reward you when you get back to the room. Pansy won’t be back for two more days.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was a joy to write <3


End file.
